N'oublie Jamais
by Sethee Potter
Summary: Quand les rôles s'inversent : Lily aime James mais celuici ne semble pas remarquer son existence . . . mais en est elle vraiment sure ? les choses changent et les gens partent . . .Fic du point de vue de Lily en grande partie postpoudlard mais pas mnt !
1. Chapter 1

_**N'oublie Jamais**_

**Bon voilà ma première Fic, j'ai pas vraiment cherché à bien écrire c'est plus pour faire une petite histoire sympaqu'atre chose mais j'espère que vous aimerez bien ! Pour le titre bah c'est surtout parce que je trouve que ça fait classe ! c'est sûrement la partie de l'histoire la mieux écrite ! lol voili voilou je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : D'en face, Voisin D'en face !

_« Oh non c'est pas vrai le voilà qui recommence ! c'est pas possible faut vraiment qu'il se fasse soigner ! bon cela dit c'est vrai __u'avec un corps comme le sien . . . . NON STOP ! Lily arête de délirer sur ton superbe voisin ! Tu c'est très bien que ça ne ser__à rien ! il a des milliard de fille à ses pieds . . . pas étonnant avec ces petites fesses . . . AARRRGHHH JE LE DETESTE ! »_

Pendant que la jeune fille à la longue tignasse rousse ne cessait de se fustiger mentalement, en face, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre un jeune homme s'habillait tranquillement, ne soupçonnant sûrement pas (et heureusement pour sa voisine) qu'on était en train de le reluquer allègrement.

« Il a vraiment une grave tendance exhibitionniste ce mec ! comment il peut se trimballer tranquillement dans cet accoutrement alors que nos fenêtres sont juste en face ! » se demanda l'adolescente en faisant référence à la petite serviette qu'arborait le jeune homme à chaque sortie de douche.

Lily Evans n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait vraiment qualifier d'une voyeuse ( du genre ptite vieille avec les jumelles et tout) mais elle se retrouvait contrainte (genre elle aime pas ça ! lool) d'habiter en face des plus superbes créatures qui pouvait exister sur terre : les frères Potter.

Bien sur Lily connaissait parfaitement leur secret : c'était une famille de sorciers. Et pour cause, elle en était une aussi. Elle allait à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa fameuse lettre quand elle avait 11 ans. Ses parents avait été tellement fière d'elle et elle était si excitée à l'idée de faire de la magie qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé que ça signifiait aussi vivre une partie de sa vie sans sa famille. Elle avait eu une petite période de doute mais finalement ça lui était passé et elle avait été ravie quand elle était montée pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Et qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand elle avait aperçu parmi la foule de première année son voisin : James Potter ! Quand il furent tous les deux répartis chez les Gryffondors il lui avait expliqué que toute sa famille était d'origine magique, qu'il était tous passé par Poudlard et que son grand frère (qu'elle connaissait aussi) était en 3eme année à Gryffondor. Passé le premier moment de stupeur elle s'était faite à cette idée et était même assez contente de voir un visage familier dans sa nouvelle école. Cependant au fil des années, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé ils ne s'étaient pas spécialement rapprochés. Elle avait finit par comprendre que la famille de James était très influente dans le monde de la sorcellerie et qu'évidemment à peine arrivé à Poudlard on le connaissait déjà. Il avait crée autour de lui le groupe des Maraudeurs, les mecs les plus recherchés de l' école. Lily elle s'était fait des amis de son côté : Hannah (qu'elle appelait plus souvent Nanou) avec qui elle avait partagé son dortoir des la première année et qui était devenue sa meilleure amie, Marie, elle était à Serdaigle dans la même année qu'elle et elle l'adorais ( elle aimait l'appeler Machou) et Joshua (Josh pour les intimes ) à Griffondor lui aussi.

Cela dit même s'il n'était pas spécialement proche James ne se dérangeait absolument pas pour exhiber son corps (superbe au passage) à sa fenêtre qui bien évidemment était juste en face de celle de Lily. Et quand Andrew, son grand frère se décidait à en faire autant c'était le bouquet ! ce dernier avait quitté Poudlard depuis presque 3 ans et suivait des études de médicomagie à l'hôpital St-Mangouste qui se passait très bien à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Et évidemment tout comme son petit frère il était CANON ! encore mieux (James en plus grand avec un bouc vous voyez le genre ;-) lol). Il y avait aussi Luc qui était maintenant en 2em année (à Gryffondor bien sûr !) que Lily adorait, elle l'avait pris comme petit frère de substitution pour l'aider à l'école vu que son frère était on ne peut plus occuper : il cumulait la charge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch à celle de préfet en chef qu'il assurait en corrélation avec Lily. Bref ces trois frères était absolument géniaux et évidemment (à part Luc) il n'en avait rien à faire de la petite Lily Evans.

« C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs » se dit-elle . Depuis un certain temps elle s'était rendue compte que le charme de James ne la laissait plus aussi indifférente qu'avant (surtout quand il lui faisait un strip-tease devant sa fenêtre ! enfin bref) mais à son grand désespoir le beau brun n'en avait que pour ses amis (et occasionnellement pour les espèces de blondasse canons de son fan-club) et surtout, surtout, elle avait appris qu'à la fin de leur 7em et dernière année à Poudlard il allait partir 1 ans en France pour perfectionner son français et commencer une formation d'auror ( au début je voulais que ça soit en Australie mais bon comme voyage linguistique c'était pas très logique dans la mesure où il parle déjà anglais ! ). Autrement dit il fallait qu'elle « accélère le mouvement et plus vite que ça » comme lui disait ses amis ! mais c'était pas si simple ! on était déjà au vacances de Pâques ( ce qui explique qu'elle soit chez elle) et leur relation n'avançait pas d'un millimètre ! Il ne lui restait plus que 2 petits mois pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Elle avait bien déjà essayer de l'inviter à Pré au Lard avec elle mais elle s'était fait devancé par Kelly Clover, une Serdaigle qui considérait James comme sa propriété privée et ne laissait pas les autres filles l'approcher à plus de 2m de peur qu'il ne lui échappe. Il la laissait faire mais Lily le soupçonnait de ne faire ça que pour se moquer d'elle.

« Lily il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi ! Dépêche-toi de descendre ! » Hurla sa mère dans l'escalier.

Ça eu le don de sortir la jeune fille de ses rêveries. Elle descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'attendre en bas.

* * *

**Voili voilou c'est la fin du premier chapitre je vais poster le 2em tout de suite parce que je l'ai déjà écrit ( je sais je suis super ! lol ) laissez moi des review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! **


	2. En face

**_N'oublie Jamais_**

**Voilà comme promis le deuxième chapitre de ma fic ! j'adore Sirius pour l'instant il est trop drôle ! et Lily bah c'est un peu moi dans le genre des pensées tordues et tout ! breffff je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 2: En face !

Quand Lily fut arrivé au rez-de-chaussée elle découvrit Luc sur le pas de sa porte le visage coupé en deux par son grand sourire. Décidément il était vraiment trop adorable !  
" Salut Lilou ! s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux utilisant encore une fois un des multiples surnoms dont il l'affublait parmi lesquels figuraient Lils ou encore grande sœur.  
- Salut toi ! alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ! tu n'arrives toujours pas à comprendre le devoir de Slughorn je parie ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "  
Luc piqua du nez et parut tout à coup passionné par les pieds. " Bah oui Lils tu sait bien que les potions c'est pas mon fort . . . Lui répondit-il rougissant ce qui le rendit encore plus craquant. Tu veux bien m'aider ? et je te promets d'être très sage ! demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir. " Bien sûr t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu veux rentrer ? -Oh non ! En fait papa et maman sont pas là alors ils préfèrent que je reste à la maison mais tu peux venir aussi ! t'inquiète pas ils ne dirons rien tu sais ! se rattrapa-t-il quand il vit la mine ahuri de Lily.  
-Bon ok pas de problème ! je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive tout de suite ! "

Sur ce elle repartit en courant dans sa chambre en espérant parvenir à trouver ses chaussures dans son fouillis. Le rangement ça ne lui réussissait vraiment pas ! Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ! Elle allait allé chez les Potter ! Elle allait peut-être même avoir la chance de voir James et de faire avancer sa petite entreprise ! Quand elle dirait ça à ses amies elles n'allaient pas en croire leur oreilles ! Lily Evans chez les Potter ! Ce jour méritait de figurer dans les annales ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces murs ( bien qu'elle le devinait déjà grâce aux bons soins de James ).

Quand elle eu enfin déniché ses satanées converses elle partit avec Luc en disant à sa mère de ne pas s'inquiété. Le petit garçon ne cessait de parler de ses vacances et de toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il avait faites avec ses frères ( le petit veinard !).

" Tu sais James est vraiment très fort quand il nage ! il arrive même à battre Andrew à la course ! Quand je serais plus grand je serais comme lui ! bien sûr Andrew est plus fort que lui dans d'autres sports mais à la nage c'est quand même James . . .. "

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La vision des deux frères Potter dégoulinant d'eau en maillots de bain occupait beaucoup trop ses pensées pour lui permettre d'entretenir la conversation ! " Eh oh Lils on est arrivé ! "

Et effectivement elle se trouvait à présent devant la grande porte du manoir Potter. Luc ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans un immense hall d'entrée aux dalles de marbre. " Mon bureau est en haut troisième porte à droite ! j'arrive tout de suite je vais chercher mes affaires de potions je les ai laissé dans la cave ! "

Sur ce il partit en courant à la recherche de ses affaires. Lily trouva facilement la petite pièce qui servait de bureau à Luc et s'installa confortablement dans un petit canapé rouge. Tandis qu'elle s'était mise à lire un magasine au hasard, une tête passa par la porte. " Luc dit moi tu sais pas où est passé l'énergumène qui te sert de frère ? "  
En voyant Lily assise sur le canapé Sirius sursauta " Ah désolé Lily je ne savait pas que t'étais là , je pensais que c'était Luc.  
-Oh c'est pas grave , lui répondit-elle en se souvenant avoir entendu dire que Sirius vivait chez les Potter ce qui expliquait sa présence ici, il va revenir il est allé chercher ses affaires pour que je l'aide pour son devoir de potion.

-Ah c'est donc toi la fameuse grande sœur qui a le droit de l'aider alors que nous il nous renie complètement ! il trouve qu'on ne peut pas l'aider et que seule sa " super géniale grande sœur peut le faire ! Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! On est quand même doué en potion ! s'exclama-t-il l'air mi scandalisé mi boudeur .

- Je sais pas . . . peut être parce que son objectif est vraiment de faire son devoir de potion et pas de fabriquer des bombabouses pour les couloirs serpentards

- c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle là . . . répondit Sirius l'air faussement songeur. "  
Et les deux adolescents partir dans un grand éclat de rire . C'est à ce moment là que James se décida de pointer le bout de son nez.  
" Bon Sir' je t'attend pour jouer moi ! dit-il à son meilleur ami.  
- J'arrive tout de suite ! Bon à plus Lily c'était sympa cette petite discussion . lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil. "

James lui se contenta d'un simple coup d'œil et lui tourna le dos, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce qu'elle faisait chez lui. En remarquant l'indifférence avec laquelle il la traitait Lily ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle fut donc très heureuse quand Luc revint les bras charger d'ustensiles en tout genre et de livres de potions. Ils commencèrent donc le devoir du petit Gryffondor ce qui fit oublier à la jeune femme ses pensées négatives.

Après 2 bonnes heures de travail et d'explications en tout genre les deux acolytes avait enfin finit et Luc contemplait ravi son rouleau de parchemin fraîchement écrit et la petite fiole de potion qui l'accompagnait. C'est à ce moment là que Mrs Potter fit son apparition. " Alors ce devoir mon petit bout de chou ?

- Super m'man Lily est géniale comme prof ! t'est sure que tu veux pas l'adopter ! Elle est bien mieux que James et Andrew pour les explications !  
- Voyons ne dit pas ça, sourit sa mère , ils ne sont pas très pédagogues mais ce n'est pas leur faute ! Elisabeth Potter, je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Lily, dit-elle en embrassant Lily sur les deux joues.

- Moi de même Mrs ! répondit la jeune fille

- Oh non s'il te plaît ! personne ne m'appelle comme ça ! appelle moi Lizzie ! Bon sur ce je vais préparer le dîner. Tu restes avec nous Lily ! Et pas de protestations ! On ne dit pas non à une Potter ! "

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à redire à ça, Lily et Luc se dépêchèrent de ranger le bureau pour pouvoir aller aider Lizzie à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps un tas de pensées défilait dans la tête de l'adolescente.

_" Par Merlin ! Je dîne chez les Potter ! Je dîne chez les Potter ! c'est GENIALISSIME ! j'adore cette journée ! James Potter gare à toi j'arrive ! Il faut absolument que je lui fasse bonne impression ! premier objectif : réussir à tenir une conversation avec lui sans bafouiller ou virer rouge tomate ! bon si j'arrive à faire ça après peut être qu'on se parlera plus à l'école et peut être que . . . NAN MAIS ATTEND JE DELIRE LA ! comme si il allait me parler plus parce que j'ai dîné chez lui ! je suis quoi moi pour lui ! la copine de son petit frère ! bon bien sur je l'adore Luc mais toujours est il que je dois lui apparaître comme une attardée de 7em année qui n'arrive à se faire des amis que parmi les plus jeunes ! Bon on s'en fout ! allons y ! de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je me ridiculise ? il part dans 2 mois pour 1 an ! Il aura bien le temps de m'oublier ! "_

Tout en se cassant la tête elle était arrivé dans la cuisine et aperçu James qui la regardait. Elle piqua aussitôt un fard mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. " Ma mère voudrais qu'on mette la table tous les deux. Lui dit-il avec toujours son masque d'indifférence plaqué sur son visage.  
- Ok pas de souci. "

Alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir les couverts, une vois stridente se fit entendre et une masse de cheveux blonds déboula sur James

" JAMESIE A LA CREME QUE J'ADORE ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Sirius refusait de me dire où tu étais ! tu m'a tellement manqué ! "  
Quand elle releva enfin sa tête qui était plongée dans le cou de James, Kelly Clover vit Lily et lui lança un regard dédaigneux du style " qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? ". Mais immédiatement elle se retourna vers le beau brun.

" Allez viens j'ai plein de truc à te raconter ! En privé ! rajouta-t-elle en regardant Lily

-Désolé Kelly je ne peux pas je dois d'abord mettre la table. Lui répondit celui-ci

- Oh mais c'est pas grave t'as qu'à laisser la copine de ton petit frère s'en occuper je suis sure qu'elle y arrivera très bien ! "  
James regarda Lily l'air désolé.  
" Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
_Bien sur que oui !_ pensa-t-elle, _Mettre la table pendant que tu t'envoies en l'air avec cette pétasse c'est sûr j'ai la tête d'une fille que ça_ d_érange ?_! Mais évidemment elle ne put faire autrement que de répondre gentillemment que " non pas du tout vas-y je m'occupe de tout ". Sur ce James lui donna les assiettes qu'il avait dans les mains et partit avec Kelly toujours pendue à son bras ! Je la hais ! se dit Lily.

Finalement, après qu'elle ai mis la table, Lizzie arriva avec les plats mais au moment même de se mettre à table elle reçut un appel urgent, s'excusa et transplana aussitôt. Elisabeth Potter, tout comme son mari était Auror. Elle était donc appelée à tout moment pour une mission et partait souvent de chez elle, ce qui expliqua que ses fils ne semblait pas étonnés outre mesure. Andrew n'était pas là, il était à une de ses " petites sauteries d'étudiants " comme se plaisait à dire Sirius. Comme par hasard Lily se retrouva en face de James pour le repas. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait mais le désavantage notable était quand même qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'observer à sa guise sous peine de se faire repérer. Cela dit elle ne se privait pas quand même mais bien souvent elle rencontrait les beaux yeux chocolats de son voisin et replongeait immédiatement le nez dans son assiette. Cette gêne rendait le dîner bien silencieux, Sirius et Luc étant occuper à se jeter sur la nourriture, il n'y avait que Kelly qui semblait intarissable.

" Et demain on retourne en cours ! C'est pas génial ça ! Bon c'est sur que les vacances c'est super et tout mais j'ai pas pu voir mon petit Jamesie ! dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus de James qui fixait toujours Lily, Mais quand même, continua-t-elle imperturbable, c'est trop dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison ! tu imagines James on pourrait partager nos appartements et notre salle commune vu qu'on est préfet ! beaucoup mieux pour l'intimité si vous voulez mon point de vue ! Hein Jamesiechou ! "

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Lily qui tentait de soutenir son regard l'intéressé répondit :  
" Non moi j'aime beaucoup mes appartements, ils sont très bien comme ils sont "  
cette réplique eu le don de mettre Lily encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était encore possible et de faire pousser à Kelly un " Oh ne soit pas si rabat-joie ! ".

Puis Sirius, qui semblait enfin avoir la bouche assez vide pour parler décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.  
" Bon Kelly c'est pas que ta conversation soit chiante mais passons aux choses intéressantes. Alors Lils(Il avait adopté les petits surnoms de Luc) dit nous quel est l'élu de ton cœur ! "  
Sous le choc de la question posé d'un ton si joyeux celle-ci faillit s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau.. Tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle sous les yeux brillants de James, Sirius continua.

" Tu sais que tu peux me le dire quand même ! Je suis entremetteur professionnel ! dit-il fièrement tandis que Luc était plié en deux à force de rire, Et toi le nain je ne te permet même pas d'en douter ! Bon alors Lils j'attend ! à moins que ça ne soit notre bon vieux Jamesie national ! là je t'autorise à ne rien dire ! c'est bien trop honteux ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. "

Lily bafouilla un vague " non non " avant de faire tomber sa fourchette par terre. Elle mis la tête sous la table pour la récupérer quand un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir lui sauta aux yeux : Kelly faisait du pied à James ! mais alors VRAIMENT ! pas des truc très catholiques comme on dit ! " _je la hais je la hais je la hais . . ._ "  
tout en grommelant elle d'excusa et alla nettoyer sa fourchette dans la cuisine. Sirius la suivit de prés en déclarant qu'il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, tandis qu'elle essuyait sa fourchette Lily se fit coincer par le jeune homme.  
" Tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi facilement toi ! je veux savoir ?

-Quoi ! lui demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent

- Ne prend pas cet air ! bon alors qui t'intéresse !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te le dirais pas Sirius !

- Pourquoi ! je le connais ? - Non. _Oui bien sur que tu le connaît et même plus !_ pensa-t-elle

-Bon alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Il est déjà casé c'est ça ?

-Non, enfin pas que je sache.  
_Sauf occasionnellement avec l'espèce de pouf dans la salle à manger_.

-Bon alors je vais deviner. Mmmmmmh je suis sûr que c'est un beau brun.

-Non pas vraiment! _bon c'est vrai il est pas beau ! Il est CANON _

-Tu lui a déjà parler ? il te connaît ? il t'aimes bien ?

-Non , non !_enfin sauf si on considère que les quelques mots que j'arrive a lui dire constitue parler et que ça a pu lui permettre de me connaître._

-T'es désespérante ! Il est bien foutu ? à Gryffondor ?

-pas spécialement et je ne te le dirais pas ! _Bien sur qu'il est bien foutu ! c'est un dieu ce mec ! surtout en sortant de sa douche ! nan_ _mais tu crois quand même pas que je vais vraiment te donner des indices_ !

- Ok c'est quoi son type de fille ? tu sais ?

- Non pas la moindre idée ! _Blonde avec un QI avoisinant les 25 et une paire de seins gros comme des melons ! Ah j'oubliais, qui a sa carte d'adhérente à son fan-club._

-Bon j'abandonne cette manche mais tu sais que le grand Sirius Black ne s'avoue jamais vaincu ! bon maintenant parlons un peu de MES amours ! bien plus intéressant pour l'instant ! J'ai cru remarquer que tu avais une charmante amie parmi les Serdaigle. Grande brune avec des beaux yeux vert et un sourire à se taper le cul parterre .

-Marie ?

-Exact ! Alors tu me la présente quand ! demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire colgate blancheur

-Quand ta réputation de Don juan aura disparu ! c'est à dire . . . . mmmm . . . JAMAIS ! - OH allez Lils ! tu peux pas me faire ça ! dit-il avec les yeux suppliants et un air de chien battu ( sa spécialité ) "  
Elle le regarda l'air suspicieux. " Bon d'accord je te la présenterais demain dans le train si tu arêtes tes questions et que tu m'évite les remarques de miss Clover pendant toute la soirée ! - Ca marche ! s'écria-t-il, de toute façon tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais la laisser nous assassiner avec ses commérages ! Bon allez en route ! Et vive le train ! "

* * *

**Des review sil vous plaiiiiiiit ! **


	3. Un voyage intéréssant

**_N'Oublie Jamais_**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Eluname :_ merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! **

**_Arie-Evans : _merci beaucoup ! oui effectivement il la fixe pas mal . . . et ça continue ! on se demande bien pourquoi ! lol **

**_Miss Hell Black : _merci ! Pour Clover je sais pas encore si je la laisse aprés poudlard pour faire le rôle de la chieuse ou pas mais en tout cas à Poudlard oui c'est une vrai peste ! **

**_Sweet Lil's :_Ca fait plaisir de voir enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie mon humour ! lol voilà la suite attendue ! **

**_Laetitia Osborne : _bah pareil ! je ne me connaissait pas un humour aussi décapant mais faut croire que je me suis sous-estimé ! merci beaucoup ! **

**_Nanou Potter : _Bah tu sais ce que j'en pense ! on se comprend ! lol ! alors à ton avis avec qui va finir Hannah ! je viens de trouver l'idée ! **

**Bon voilà merci à tous pour vos reviews ça m'encourage à continuer ! Sinon j'ai oublier de préciser que c'était ma première fic donc un peu d'indulgence quand même s'il vous plaît ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Un voyage intéréssant_

« Lily ma chérie réveille toi et sort de cette voiture ! Tu vas vraiment finir par le rater ton train ! »

Lily émergea de sous l'oreiller, les yeux semi-ouverts. Elle s'était étalée le long de la banquette arrière durant le trajet et avait finit par s'endormir, bercée par le ronronnement régulier et monotone de la voiture. Il faut dire que sa soirée d'hier n'avait pas été de tout repos. Comme promis Sirius avait arrêté les questions sur sa vie amoureuse et avait pris en main la discussion afin d'empêcher Kelly de le faire elle-même. Cependant, après réflexion Lily avait finit par se demander si elle n'aurait pas préféré que ce soit celle-ci qui parle plutôt que le jeune homme ! En effet elle avait appris à ses dépends qu'il était sûrement l'élève de Poudlard le plus intarissable, et ce sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Du Quidditch au ministère en passant ( **on parle de Sirius quand même !** ) par les filles, tout y était passé et Lily n'avait pu enfin regagner chez elle qu'aux alentours de 2h du matin (**non sans se demander où pouvait bien dormir Kelly**) ! Elle se demandait bien comment James pouvait faire pour supporter Sirius 24h/24 ! Elle avait du sous-estimer sa force morale !

Quand elle fut enfin sortie de la voiture, elle dit au revoir à ses parents et se précipita vers le quai 9 ¾. Une fois arrivée elle chercha ses amis parmi la foule grouillante du quai quand tout à coup elle vit une jeune fille blonde qui lui faisait de grand signe, agrippée à la porte d'un wagon. Lily se dirigea vers elle en souriant.

« Hey Nanou ! Alors ces vacances !

-Bah écoute comme d'hab quoi ! Du cheval avec mes sœurs au fin fond de la campagne ! J'ai vaguement commencé la dissert d'histoire de la magie mais bon il nous reste une nuit pour la faire c'est largement suffisant ! Lui répondit son amie avec un grand sourire

- Bah oui bien évidemment ! fit Lily ironiquement. Moi j'ai mon plan c'est déjà pas mal ! Bon et les autres t'on lâché où miraculeusement je ne suis pas la plus en retard de tous !

- Non, non pas du tout ! Ils sont allés chercher un compartiment pendant que je faisait le guet pour t'attendre. Maintenant que t'es là on peut les rejoindre. »

Sur ce les deux amies se mirent à la recherche du reste de leur petite bande. Quand elles les eurent trouvé elles rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, s'installèrent confortablement sur les banquettes du compartiment et Lily commença à somnoler.

« Bah alors Lils ! t'as fait quoi de tes vacances pour être si fatiguée ! En principe c'est le contraire qui est censé se produire ! s'étonna Marie »  
C'est alors que leur amie décida de tout leur raconter à propos de sa soirée de la veille sous leurs regards ébahis. Quand elle eu finit son récit Hanah et Marie la regardait toujours la bouche grande ouverte.

« Eh dites quelque chose ! s'exclama Lily gênée par leur silence »  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et sautèrent sur leur amie en hurlant ! Quand elles eurent finit de l'étrangler (façon de parler bien sûr ! ) elles s'assirent à côté d'elle.

« Mais c'est super Lily ! Ca va te faire une bonne raison pour te rapprocher de lui ! Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à l'avoir avant qu'il ne parte en France ! lui dit Hannah. Pas vrai Josh que c'est super encourageant de la part d'un mec son comportement ! demanda-t-elle en prenant le jeune homme à parti.  
- Ouais on s'en fout de toute façon ! répliqua celui-ci l'air renfrogné »  
Devant l'attitude de leur ami, les filles arrêtèrent leur petit manège en le considérant gravement. Elles avaient oublié que Lily ne l'avait pas encore mis au courant de son petit faible pour le beau maraudeur. Cette dernière l'air mal à l'aise s'approcha du Gryffondor.

« Je suis désolé Josh ! Je voulais pas te le dire tout de suite tant que j'étais pas sûre , vu que tu partage sa chambre je m'était dit que c'était mieux . . . tenta-t-elle de se justifier

- Oh c'est pas ça ! j'men fiche que tu me l'ai pas dit ! Le problème c'est LUI !

-Lui ? s'étonna la jeune fille, je comprends pas trop là !

- Bah oui ! répliqua son ami. Lui ! JAMES POTTER ! Comment tu peux tomber sous le charme de ce don juan de pacotille ! Il est tout bonnement insupportable ce mec ! Y a rien à faire ! Je te rappelle qu'effectivement je partage sa chambre ! j'en sais quelque chose ! Il se prend pour le roi du monde avec sa gueule d'ange et ses airs de lover ! Sous prétexte qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et préfet-en-chef il croit qu'on lui voue tous une admiration sans borne ! Nan franchement vous connaissez beaucoup d'adolescent de 17 ans qui ont un fan-club dans leur école ! Il traîne avec sa « célèbre » bande de potes et ballade toujours 15 nanas derrière lui ! Il passe des heures dans la salle de bain, est complètement bordélique et à chaque fois une espèce de blondasse – désolé nanou- trouve le moyen de me virer de la chambre pour qu'elle puisse avoir de « l'intimité avec James »! et c'est pas toujours la même ! J'suis désolé Lily mais je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve ! Un mec comme ça qui pense qu'il a tout dans la vie : richesse, beauté, intelligence, réussite . . . , même si c'est vrai, ne peut pas être équilibré ! d'ailleurs il n'a jamais de relation stable ! c'est pas pour rien ! Il est amoureux de lui-même à force de se regarder dans la glace et de s'extasier devant ses propres exploits ! Non franchement il est juste insupportable ! vous comprendriez si c'était vous qui partagiez sa chambre ! toujours à bavasser de choses aussi débiles les unes que les autres ! Et le pire c'est qu'il est censé être intelligent ! bref enfin tu fait ce que tu veux Lils mais tu sais ce que j'en pense . »

Les trois filles étaient complètement abasourdies par la tirade de Joshua. Bon effectivement ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux mais elle ne se doutait pas de la profonde antipathie qu'il vouait à James. Pour calmer le jeu Marie décida de mener la discussion vers leurs devoirs de vacances, jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une petite tête aux cheveuxchâtains .

« Hey Luc ! Bah alors on se demandait si on aurait enfin le plaisir de te voir parmi nous ! s'exclama Hannah.

- J'étais avec des amis et on faisait une partie d'échec alors j'ai pas encore eu le temps de venir vous voir ! Mais maintenant me voilà ! »  
Le petit garçon s'installa à côté de Lily et tout ce petit monde commença tranquillement à papoter pour faire passer le temps.

« Oh fait Lils, dit Luc après quelques heures, Sirius m'a dit de te dire qu'il n'avait pas oublié ta promesse et qu'il passerait pendant le voyage. J'avais oublié mais maintenant il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

- Quelle promesse Lilou ! demanda Josh l'air surpris ?

- Oh oui , bah en fait Machou , dit-elle en s'adressant à son amie, Il voulait que je te le présente et comme c'était ça où les supers questions de marieur je lui ai dit oui. Ça te dérange pas !

- Non, non , tant qu'il me fait pas croire qu'il est tombé fou amoureux de moi dés le premier regard et que je suis la femme de sa vie, je devrais survivre ! répondit-elle en rigolant. »

A ce moment là, le chariot de friandises s'arrêta à leur niveau dans le couloir. Tout le monde fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de quelques gallions pour s'acheter à manger. Lily fut la première à se présenter devant la marchande, mais elle fut devancer par une voix derrière elle :  
« 2 chocogrenouilles et 4 boîte de dragées surprises s'il vous plaît. »  
Elle se retourna et découvrit James, qui venait probablement de l'autre bout du couloir. Celui-  
ci la regarda de son regard inexpressif quand tout à coup Sirius apparu derrière lui.

« Hey lils ! Je suis là ! et j'ai pas oublié ta promesse ! » fit-il.  
Lily éclata de rire et invita les 2 acolytes à entrer dans le compartiment. Après que tout le monde eut acheté ce qu'il voulait, ils se rassirent et Lily fit les présentations tant attendues (enfin surtout pour Sirius). Josh naturellement ne parlait plus et se contentait de jeter à son amie des regards noirs car elle avait invité James en même temps que Sirius, pendant ce temps Hannah jouait avec Lily et Luc à la bataille explosive et Marie repoussait les avances de Sirius qui lui faisait son petit numéro habituel de dragueur professionnel sous le regard amusé de James :

« Alors dit moi , comment une jolie fille comme toi peut être seule ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que les seuls mecs qui me draguent son des tombeurs de filles qui veulent juste m'ajouter à leur tableaux de chasse et que c'est pas mon trip.

- Certes, mais cela dit ça doit être assez dur pour une adolescente pleine d'hormones de se retrouver seule sans petit ami.

- Oh tu sais, lui répondit-elle dans un regard entendu, il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée.

- Je peux me dévouer sans aucun problème si tu veux être bien accompagné. Lui dit Sirius sans se démonter.  
- J'aurais bien trop peur de me faire assassiner dans la nuit par tes amantes officieuses ! Donc merci pour la proposition mais non !

- Aller ne soit pas si vindicative ! tu sais que ce comportement dénote chez toi une tendance à la jalousie ! en fait je te fait de l'effet c'est pour ça ! déclara le Gryffondor souriant. »

Et la conversation continua dans ce sens : Sirius tentait d'approcher Marie qui le rembarrait à tout bout de champ. Lily se dit qu'avec sa réputation de tombeur il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin mais il avait au moins le mérite d'essayer. Tandis qu'elle observait le « couple », son regard dévia sur James qui la fixait, de la même manière que quelques heures plus tôt, chez lui. Gênée, elle reporta son attention sur la partie d'échec qu'avait commencé Hannah et Josh sous le regard attentif de Luc qui aidait la jeune fille, pas très douée dans ce domaine.

Quelque temps plus tard Hannah partie rejoindre son petit ami du moment Matthew Herway . Hannah était un peu la Sirius version féminine, Matthew était déjà son 6em petit ami depuis le début de l'année et Lily la soupçonnait de vouloir bientôt le lâcher. Elle avait effectivement repéré depuis un certain temps un certain John Diggory (petit frère d'Amos et ressemblant beaucoup à son futur neveu Cédric) en 7em année à Poufsouffle avec qui elle risquait de finir l'année.

Le voyage se termina donc par une partie général de bataille explosive (même James ! ) et quand le train s'arrêta la petite troupe se dépêcha de rejoindre les calèches qui les attendait pour les ramener au château. Une fois arrivés, tout le monde se dirigea vers la grande salle et s'installa à table.

Lily se retrouva ( comme par hasard ! ) entre Luc et James, ce qui eu le don de la mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pour cacher son trouble elle passa le dîner à parler avec Luc tandis que son voisin discutait tranquillement avec les autres maraudeurs qui était resté à l'école pendant les vacances. Au moment du désert Lily continuait de sentir la cuisse de James contre la sienne et avait du mal à retenir son flot de pensées.

_«Par Merlin ce qu'il peut être sexy ! ça devrait pas être permis ! Rien qu'à travers son pantalon on sent ses muscles ! le Quidditch à tout les coups ! Et lui qui discute comme ça comme si de rien n'était ! remarque normal ! je lui fait pas le même effet que lui me fait ! mais il veut pas se décoller de là c'est pas possible ! »_

toujours dans ses pensées, elle fixait Marie et Sirius toujours en train de « discuter ». Elle sourit à l'idée que ce dernier n'arriverait jamais à ses fins avec Marie quand tout à coup elle vit Hannah s'asseoir en face d'elle l'air contrarié.

« Bah alors Nanou qu'est ce qui va pas ! lui demanda Josh qui était maintenant à côté d'elle.

- J'ai largué Matthew !

- Ha bon ! pourquoi ? demanda Lily à moitié étonnée

- Il a trouver le moyen de faire une crise de jalousie à propos de Diggory sous prétexte que je suis avec lui en binôme de botanique ! Je lui ai répondu que si il avait pas compris que si c'était avec Diggory que je voulais sortir en ce moment je serais pas avec lui c'est qu'il n'avait rien compris et je l'ai larguer !

- T'as bien fait ! lui dit Josh en rigolant, De toute façon Diggory est bien mieux que lui. »

Hannah lui balança un bout de pain à la figure tandis que Luc et Lily était plié en deux de rire. Le dîner se poursuivit puis ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Lily était préfète en chef cette année et partageait donc une chambre spacieuse avec la préfète de Gryffondor de 7em année, Eleanor Stiwett, de même que Josh (préfet de 7em année) partageait la sienne avec James (préfet en chef). Les quatre Gryffondor avait des appartements séparés des autres élèves de leur maison et partageait leur salle commune.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait donc vers ses appartements, quelqu'un attrapa son bras et l'attira dans un recoin sombre du couloir.

* * *

**Voili voilou comme d'hab bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ! et je dédicace le chapitre à ma ptite leila qui est vexée ! elle m'aide pour l'histoire ( faut dire qu'avec ses idées tordues ça peut donner des trucs pas mal ! lol ) Bisoux à tous ! et Reviews pliiiiiiiiiz**


	4. Jeux dangereux

**_N'Oublie Jamais_**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Laetitia Osborne : _Merci pour ta review, pour le chapitre 5 je sais pas encore parce que je part en vacance mais je promet solenellement (genre) de le faire le plus vite possible. **

**_CapUu : _lol je sais je sais je suis cruelle comme fille . . . et tu constatera que c'est pas finit ! bisoux**

**_Nanou Potter :_Complètement tordue mais bon ça on a l'habitude ! Et non c'est pas avec lui ! hé hé hé je suis diabolique ! **

**_Miss Hell Black : _Mais je SUIS sadique ! bon sinon j'ai fait aussi vite que possible dans la mesure où j'ai bac demain ! **

**_hedwige09 : _Et ouais ! t'es trés perspicace dit moi ! lol voilà la suite ! **

**Bon voilà la suite de la fin sadique . . . mais sachez que c'est dans ma nature ! le pire est à venir ! j'espère ne pas finir assassinée dans mon lit dans l'idéal mais sinon je me contenterais de reviews ! lool **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Jeux dangereux_

là elle retrouva son corps collé à celui d'une autre personne ( **mais qui peut elle bien être :o** ) et à peine eu-t-elle levé la tête qu'elle fut embrassée à pleine bouche. Ce baiser mit tous ses sens en alerte. Elle resta pantelante dans les bras de l'inconnu quand elle croisa ses yeux noisettes pétillants. JAMES ! Elle le regarda avec étonnement mais ravie de la surprise.

_"J'y crois pas ! mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Pas que ça me déplaise mais bon . . . il joue en permanence les indifférent et le voilà qui m'embrasse - trés bien d'ailleurs- j'comprends plus rien là "_

tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, James ( **qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras bien sûr ! pas fou le mec !** ) eu son petit sourire de vainqueur, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

_" nan mais attends c'était quoi là ce sourire ! il se fout de moi ou quoi ? en fait il a juste fait un petit caprice d'enfant gâté ! il a cru quoi ! que j'étais à sa disposition ! Bon ok j'avoue ça me dérangerais pas à la base mais là faut pas déconner ! quel salop !" _

Sur ce elle lui envoya une giffle en pleine figure, en ne manquant pas d'y ajouter un " espèce d'enfoiré", et elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre tandis que le beau maraudeur abasourdi se frottait la joue et lui cria " Je t'aurais Lily !". Cette dernière s'affala sur son lit tout en maudissant intérieurement son voisin. Elle s'endormit quelque temps plus tard en rêvant des douces lèvres de James et en se haïssant de ne pas pouvoir y résister.

Le lendemain matin Lily se réveilla bien déterminée à ne plus se laisser avoir ! De toute façon ils n'iront ensemble que quand ELLE l'aurait décidé ! Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et partit petit-déjeuner avec ses amis. Le premier cours de la journée fut 2 heures de botanique avec toutes les 7em années. Marie était en binôme avec Sirius ( **contre sa** **volonté bien évidemment**), Hannah avec John ( **hé hé hé la coquine ! elle a soudoyé chourave** ! ) et Lily se retrouva avec Josh. Pendant qu'Hannah se rapprochait dangereusement de Diggory, Josh était d'une humeur éxécrable:

"Quel chieur ! mais quel chieur ! maugréait-il sans que sa voisine puisse comprendre de qui il parlait

- Qui ? lui demanda-t-elle

.  
- Ton saint Potter ! il est revenu hier dans la chambre avec son sourire de mâle en chaleur que je déteste ! je suis sûr qu'il a encore trouver le moyen de coincer une pauvre fille dans un couloir et qu'évidemment la cruche lui est tombé dans les bras ! Aprés il a ENCORE passé 2h dans la salle de bain - sûrement à s'admirer si tu veux mon point de vue- et il a finit par sortir et me bassiner pour savoir comment je pouvais survivre sans copine et tout le tralala ! je vais finir par commetre un homicide pendant son sommeil et ça ne sera certainement pas involontaire ! En plus ce matin il a trouvé le moyen de me réveillé aux aurores sous prétexte qu'il ne trouvait plus son gel douche ! RAAAAHHHH je le hais "

Et il continua tout le cours comme ça pendant que son amie essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne et de suivre (**un minimum**) le cours. Aussi fut-elle soulagé quand la fin des 2 heures arriva, et courut rejoindre Hannah qui avait enfin lâchée Diggory qui discutait plus loin avec les maraudeurs.

"Alors ça avance un peu ton histoire ! lui demanda Lily.

- T'inquiète t'inquiète t'as affaire à une pro là ! Tu me tiens mes affaires je reviens dans 2 secondes "

N'attendant pas la réponse de la rousse elle lui déposa d'office ses livres dans les bras et se dirigea vers le groupe de mecs .

" Hey Diggory, je peux te parler 5 secondes s'il te plaît ! lui demanda-t-elle

- Bien sûr, qu'est ce que . . . "

Avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase Hannah le tira vers elle et l'embrassa sauvagement sous les yeux ahuri de Lily et des maraudeurs. Surpris dans un premier temps John finit par répondre à son baiser ( **et pas qu'un peu ! **).

"Bon, Dit-il quand ils se furent finalement séparés, je te retrouve au déjeuner ok ?

- Bien sûr ! j'attend ça avec impatience ! répondit la jeune fille, mutine. '

Sur ce John partit rejoindre les Poufsouffles pour leur prochain cours tandis que sa nouvelle petite amie rejoignait Lily, trés fière d'elle.

"Ca c'est ce que j'appelle être direct ! s'exclama cette dernière

- Et oui faut pas faire dans la dentelle avec les mecs ! et puis je suis irrésistible de toute façon ! répondit son amie dans un clin d'oeil"

c'est alors que le groupe des maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'elles.

"Bien joué Hannah ! Je suis fière de toi ! Tu mérite qu'on dise que tu es ma version féminine! Chapeau ! lui dit Sirius !

-Merci, merci ! répondit la blonde faussement solennelle, Bientôt tu ne sera rien à côté de moi mon petit Sirius !

-J'attend de voir ça ! s'exclama celui-ci"

Et il partirent tous vers le cours de sortilège qui passa trés rapidemment. Arriva ensuite l'heure tant attendu du déjeuner. Tous le monde se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la grande salle, leurs ventres criait famine. Encore une fois, complétement indépendamment de sa volonté mais du fait de celle de Sirius ( **Marie oblige**) elle se retrouva à manger avec les maraudeurs, James en face d'elle. Aprés quelque temps, alors qu'elle continuait à faire de son mieux pour éviter son regard et sa conversation, elle sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Elle se raidit brusquement quand elle s'apperçut que ce quelque chose n'était autre que le pied de James !

"Ca va lils ? demanda Josh avec qui elle discutait et qui avait noter le blanc subit dans la discussion.

- Oui, oui t'inquiète pas. répondit celle- ci l'air de rien en essayant de reprendre contenance"

Elle vit alors que James continuait de discuter tranquillement avec Remus pendant que son pied remontait de plus sur la jambe de la jeune fille. Enervée, elle décida que s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu c'était à ses risques et périls. Elle enleva discrètement sa chaussure droite avant de glisser son pied sous le pantalon du beau brun. Celui-ci continuait sa conversation, imperturbable et semblait dans l'attente des évènements. Elle remonta alors progressivement son pied, avec une lenteur calculée, et sembla distiguer un léger trouble dans les yeux de James tandis qu'elle continuait de parler avec Josh, l'air de rien. C'est alors que le jeune homme décida de prendre les choses en main. il fit glisser son pied jusqu'à la cuisse de Lily et commença à remonter sa jupe. Pendant ce temps celle-ci posa son pied à un endroit . . . disons . . . stratégique . . . et rencontra furtivement les yeux de James qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de détourner la tête vers Rémus.

Alors que les deux adolescents étaient . . . occupés , Hannah, qui était collée à son nouveau copain ( **bouche contre bouche pour ceux qui aurait pas compris**), elle reçut un glaçon dans la figure. Se détachant de John elle regarda Sirius en face d'elle avec agacement, elle lui balanca un bout de pain et il fit tomber leurs couverts respectifs sous la table. Les deux acolytes plongèrent donc sous celle-ci pour récupérer leur bien quand ils virent un spectacle . . . intéressant. Ils se regardèrent dans un sourire entendu et émergèrent de sous la table en observant leurs amis, Lily parlant à Josh, James en face parlant du côté opposé à Rémus. Rien ne laissait voir ce qu'ils faisaient et cela occasiona leur fou rire.

Quand le repas fut terminé,Lily et Hannah qui avait une heure de pause allèrent se poser dans le parc tandis que les autres repartaient en cours. Une fois installées Hannah entra dans le vif du sujet ( **vous aurez compris que la diplomatie c'est pas trop son genre mais bon elle n'en est pas moins intelligente - Et oui même les blondes peuvent l'être ! impressionant non ! loool )**

" Bon alors j'ai bien remarqué ton petit manège avec James à midi ! Tu me raconte ce qui se passe ! pourquoi tu lui sautes pas dessus ! parce que j'ai vu il n'attend que ça ! "

Lily lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille, le baiser, ce que le jeune homme lui avait crié, et finalement le fameux déjeune ainsi que ces doutes sur la réelle attirance de James pour elle.

"Mais tu t'en fous ! il se casse dans 2 mois ! Si tu peux pas avoir son coeur profite au moins du corps ! d'autant qu'il est super bien foutu (**Quidditch oblige**) !

- Non, enfin je sais pas. . . dit la jeune rousse, perdue.

- Ecoute Lil, y a pas de quoi se prendre la tête ! tu fais ce que tu veux mais rapelle toi qu'il part pour 1 an en France aprés ! je veux pas que tu ais de regrets! Essaye de profiter de l'occasion tu verras bien ce qui en découlera ! on est jeunes merde !

- Oui, t'as sûrement raison . . "

Elles continuèrent donc leur conversation puis se dirigèrent progressivement vers les cachots pour leur cours de potion.

Ason grand dam ( enfin c'est ce dont elle se convainquit), Lily fut mise en binôme avec James tandis que Hannah et Josh étaient ensemble et que celle-ci lui lançaient des regards entendu. Alors qu'elle se concentrait pour couper les racines de mandragores selon les instructions précises du livre, elle sentit le souffle de James sur son oreille. Celui-ci s'était approché par derrière et avait collé son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme.

"Je ne te savais pas si coquine, lui dit-il à l'oreille dans un murmure.

-Lâche moi Potter. répondit Lily le plus fermement qu'elle pouvait.

- Oh non, lui répondit-il tandis qu'il faisait mine de lui montrer comment bien couper les racines pour ne pas éveillés les soupçons, maintenant que je te tiens y a aucun risque"

Comme ils étaient au fond du cachot personne ne remarqua leur petit jeu, Quand tout à coup Lily sentit la main de James passer sous son chemisier et carresser doucement son ventre.

_"Tu veux encore jouer " pensa-t-elle" alors jouons"_

Elle réuissit à échapper à son emprise et tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur la potion qui bouillait dans leur chaudron, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et le colla contre le mur, non sans s'assurer que personne ne les regardait. elle passa ses mains sous la chemise du beau Gryffondor et parcouru son torse musclé de petites caresses qui ne manquèrent pas de faire effet. Elle commença à descendre un peu plus au fur et à mesure, se pressa contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

"Ca te dit qu'on s'éclipse dans ta chambre?

- Quand tu veux, Lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, laissant transparaître son impatience. "

Elle le regarda l'air de réfléchir sérieusement pour finir par déclarer, en enlevant ses mains de son torse:

"Non, en fait il faut vraiment qu'on finisse notre potion ! Bon tu me passe la liqueur de Bulbobulle "

Ravie de l'effet de ses paroles elle se retourna vers leur paillasse faisant mine de préparer sérieusement les prochaines étapes de la préparation. Finalement le cours se finit et elle s'empressa de repartir et de raconter à Hannah toute l'histoire.

Le soir même elles mirent Marie au courant, mais évitèrent d'en parler à Josh (**on se demande bien pourquoi !** ). Les deux semaines qui suivirent virent de nombreux jeux de ce genre entre James et Lily sans que personne autre que leurs amis respectifs ne s'en fussent rendu compte. Pendant ce temps là Marie continuait de rembarrer méchamment Sirius qui avait finit par abandonner la partie en déclarant que la Bierreaubère valait bien une femme, tandis que pour Hannah, au grand étonnement de tous, continuait de sortir avec John Diggory.

Un soir, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de lire un livre dans sa salle commune, Lily repensait à son dernier cours avec James. Celui-ci avait encore tenté de l'approché mais elle avait joué les femmes distantes tout en continuant son petit . . . jeu de . . . pied dirons nous . Elle sourit en repensant à la tête du jeune homme quand elle avait arrêté sa lente progression le long de ses jambes. Hilarant.

"Alors tu rêve de moi ! demanda une voix grave à son oreille"

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête pour faire face à James.

"Aucune chance, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! dit-elle d'un air (**faussement**) méprisant.

- Ah oui! tu veux vérifié ? "

et avant qu'elle eut put trouver une réplique bien sentie, le Gryffondor se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa tel qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le canapé.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! spécial dédicace à ma ptite nanou pour sa collaboration fructueuse pour ce chapitre ( attendez vous pensiez quand même pas que toutes les idées tordues étaient de moi :o jsuis véxée ! lool ). Laissez des review pour me dire votre avis ! **


	5. DESOLE !

**_N'oublie jamais_**

Désolé pour le faux espoir ! ne me tuez pas encore ! Bon en fait c'est pour m'escuser de tout mon retard mais je

ne suis jamais chez moi pendant les vacances donc en théorie pas de nouveau chapitre avant la rentré ! enfin

sauf si j'arrive a en boucler un d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Voili voilou mais rappelez vous que ça ne vous

dispense pas de me laisser des reviews ! sinon peut etre que je vais oublier malencontreusement de poster mon

chapitre avant de partir à Londres ! hé hé hé ! moi sadique ! noooooooon c'est pas mon genre ! loool Bonnes

vacances à tous et merci de lire ma fic !

**Sethee Potter**


	6. Histoires Multiples

**_N'oublie Jamais_**

**réponse aux reviews : **

**_Celine.sLineC-Line : _merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça m'encourage à continuer ! **

**_Arie-Evans : _Je suppose que maintenant tu as lu le chapitre 4 alors voilà ! étonant non ? lol ;) **

**_Edwige09 :_ Moi aussi j'adore Lily ( en fait c'est un peu moi ! lol ) mais c'est vrai qu'elle a du sang froid ! mais bon elle veux pas non plus être prise pour une pouf comme les autres par James ! merci beaucoup !**

**_Laetitia Osborne :_ Et bien simplement merci pour ton soutient ! **

**_Miss Hell Black : _Merci pour mon Bac ! ça c'est super bien passé j'ai eu des supers notes ( la fille ki se vante à peine je sais ! lol ) sinon je sais que c'est sadique mais c'est pour maintenir le suspens ! enfin la suite ! dsl pour l'attente**

**_Arie-Evans : _oui oui je sais j'ai un peu les idées perverses mais bon c'est dans ma nature j'y peux rien ! lool ! et c'est clair que ca lui fait plaisir à Lily mais effectivement pour l'instant Jamesie et les sentiments c'est pas trop ça . . . lool **

**_Lotis et Lola : _dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps et c'est sur que ca commence a etre un peu chaud ! lol **

**_Eluname : _Merci de ton enthousiasme et voilà enfin la suite ! **

**_Maiionette : _merci pour tous ces compliments ! tu vas me faire rougir ! j'espere que la suite te plaira ! **

**_Lauralavoiepelletier : _merci beaucoup! et si James s'interesse à Lily c'est qu'il vient à peine de la remarquer ! quand elle était chez lui pendant les vacances ! bon je sais il a un peu du mal le petit Jamesie mais c'est parce qu'il est un peu trop égocentrique pour l'instant ! **

**_Potter reva : _Merci et désolé du retard ! **

**_Miss Hell Black : _voilà ENFIN la suite ! dsl ! **

**_Arie-Evans : _dsl dsl dsl dsl pour le retard ! mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais ! loool**

**_LilyPetiteFleurDeLys : _Merci pour ta review ! heureuse que ça te plaise ! **

**_Millou95 :_ Merci pour tout ! je suis tres contente que tu note mes efforts pour les fautes meme si j'avoue que je ne me relie pas et que je ne les corrige pas toutes j'essaye de pas trop en faire. **

**Bon Voilà enfin la suite de ma fic ! je suis sincerement désolé pour ceux qui l'attende depuis longtemps mais j'avais perdu le plan de ce chapitre et j'ai du le refaire entieremment ! jespere qu'il vous plaira quand meme ! et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture à Tous ! **

**Sethee Potter**

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapitre 5 : Histoires multiples_

James se trouvait à présent au-dessus de Lily et l'embrassait passionnément. Les bras de la jeune femme toujours noués autour de sa nuque, il entrepris de lui déboutonner son chemisier qui devenait très gênant ( **quel chieur celui-là !** ). La jolie rousse décrocha ses bras et entama une exploration du corps du jeune homme (**hé hé hé** ) tandis que celui-ci la soulevait et se dirigeait vers sa chambre .

Une fois arrivés ils s'affalèrent sur le lit qui semblait appartenir à Josh . Les vêtements volèrent et ils se retrouvèrent vite sous les draps dans le plus simple appareil. Alors que James avait à présent pris sa baguette pour lancer le sort de contraception , on frappa brutalement à la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer Sirius.

« ALLEZ JAMESIE DEPECHE TOI ! ON VA . . . »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant le spectacle qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux.

Lily avait tirée le drap, et s'était enroulée dedans afin de pouvoir se rhabiller le plus rapidement possible tandis que James, ahuri, était sur le lit complètement découvert.

« JE LE SAVAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Hurla Sirius mort de rire.

« Putain mais tu peux pas m'aider au lieu de dire des conneries 3 fois plus grosse que toi ! Trouve mon calbut ! » Fit James en colère .

Sur ce son ami tenta de retrouver ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre alors que Lily avait réussit à s'éclipser pour descendre dans la grande salle.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide à la recherche de Josh, sans remarquer les regards étonnés qui la suivait. Elle trouva finalement son ami et s'assit à côté de lui l'air énervé. Celui-ci la contemplait perplexe :

« Heuuu Lily ! -Quoi ! s'exclama la jeune fille - Désolé de te dire ça mais faudrait que tu songe à te rhabiller un peu plus convenablement . . .

- Comment ça me rhabiller ? . . . »

Elle baissa la tête vers ses vêtements et constata qu'en effet elle n'était pas ce qu'on appeler décente. Sa chemise rattaché à la hâte laissait voir le haut de son soutient-gorge et sortait de sa jupe dont la fermeture se trouvait à l'opposé de l'endroit initial. Ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffé en un chignon tombaient à présent sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille rougit fortement, s'arrangea un peu et commença à manger sans un mot tandis que James et Sirius faisait une entrée remarquée du fait surtout du fou rire de ce dernier. Josh étonné de l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son amie tenta une approche.

« Lils !

-Mmm . . . répondit la jeune fille la tête toujours plongée dans son assiette.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ! »

Là elle commença à se sentir mal. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Josh à propos de elle et James et elle n'aimait pas lui cacher se genre de chose, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer quelques instant plus tôt. Elle savait que ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas mais elle prit sur elle et se lança dans ses explications sous le regard ahuri de son ami. Quand elle mentionna le dernier épisode de son histoire, il ne se contint plus.

« QUOI ? » Hurla-t-il alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui !

« Chuttt ! c'est bon pas la peine de hurler ! chuchota Lily. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Hannah pour arriver, un énorme sourire planté sur son visage. Elle était pire que Lily au niveau habillement et ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses précédentes activités.

« Ca y est ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'installant d'office entre ses 2 amis.

« Ca y est quoi ! demanda Josh énervé.

-Bah avec John ! On l'a fait ! »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des poufsouffles et vit un John complètement débraillé, la cravate de travers, la chemise déboutonnée, les cheveux décoiffés et les lèvres rouges souriant d'un air qui en disait long.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! c'est plus une école ici ! c'est un hôtel ! s'exclama Josh. Bon dans ces cas la excusé moi mais moi aussi j'ai une affaire sur le feu ! à plus tard les filles ! »

Et il partit vers le milieu de la table, rejoindre Catarina Johnson, une belle brune, poursuiveuse des Gryffondors. Hannah restait toujours abasourdi de sa réaction, tandis que Lily lui expliquait l'histoire, n'omettant bien sûr aucun détail.

« Mais c'est génial Lils ! » s'exclama-t-elle un peu fort, attirant ainsi l'attention de leurs voisins, dont les maraudeurs. Lily croisa le regard de James et replongea immédiatement dans son assiette. Elle réussit à l'éviter toute la soirée et partit rapidement se coucher afin de ne pas risquer le croiser dans la salle commune.

Le lendemain elle continua de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle put ( **un peu difficile compte tenu de sa bogossitude ! lol**), ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de penser à lui toute la journée et de peiner à suivre les cours ou même de s'intéresser aux diverses histoires de ses amis. Elle avait vaguement compris que Josh s'était pris un râteau par Catarina, que Marie commençait à parler un peu trop de Sirius (d'après Hannah ) alors que celui-ci passait de fille en fille comme à son habitude et que Hannah continuait son histoire (**torride**) avec Diggory. Mais le principal sujet de ses pensées restait James :

_« J'y crois pas . . . comment ce mec peut-il rester complètement indifférent alors que pas plus tard qu'hier on s'est fait choper dans une situation . . . hummm . . . comprommettante ! C'est un vrai coeur de pierre ! Bon cela dit c'est vrai que je devrais peut etre profiter de lui tant qu'il est là comme me le repète Hannah mais bon c'est pas vraiment la relation rêvée. . . Il faut absolument que j'éclairsisse notre relation parce que là je comprends vraiment plus rien ! Raaaaaaa Jsuis completemment paumée ! Tout ça c'est la faute de ce maudit Potter ! Mais par Merlin ce qu'il peut etre sexy quand même!"_ se dit-elle alors que ses yeux avaient derivée vers la table des maraudeurs où ceux-ci rigolaient joyeusement en contemplant les dégâts que Peter venait de causer en tentant de transformer sa souris en verre a pied: celle-ci avait à présent des pieds de verres et ne pouvait plus se deplacer qu'en sautant à pied joint en faisant comme un petit bruit de talons. James était complètement mort de rire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily qui l'observait toujours perdue dans ses pensées.Il sourit charmeur et lui décocha un clin d'oeil assorti d'un baiser dans l'air. Toute rougissante elle reporta son attention sur son propre exercice et sortie rapidemment de la salle dès que la sonnerie retentie.

* * *

"Quoi ! Tu n'as toujours pas reparler à James depuis hier ! mais qu'est ce que t'attends ! le déluge? "  
Lily et ses deux meilleures amies étaient tranquillement assises sous un arbre du parc et profitaient de leur aprés-midi de libre pour faire chacune leur rapport sur la situation de leur vie sentimentale.

"Ecoute Hannah tu veux que je fasse quoi ! tu me vois là maintenant aller lui parler comme si rien n'était arrivé!  
- Oui ! s'exlama la jolie blonde comme si s'était la chose la plus logique au monde

- plus facile à dire qu'à faire , grommela son amie

- Bah au moins ne l'évite pas !

- mouais . . . "

Lily continuai à réfléchir à cette proposition tandis qu'Hannah enchaina

"Les filles, faut que je vous dise quelque chose mais ça risque de vous choquer

- Quoi !" demandèrent en coeur ses amies brusquement trés intéresées.

Gênée par cette attention soudaine, Hannah commenca à rougir et à regarder ses pieds, choses trés inabituelles chez elle normalement à l'aise en toute situation et qui n'incluait pas le mot honte dans son vocabulaire.

" Bah . . . heu , bafouilla-t-elle, En fait . . . Heu . . . je crois que . . . heuuuu .. . mmm . . . JesuisamoureusedeJohn !

- Hein ! fit Marie, J'ai bien compris !

- Je suis amoureuse de John. reprit la blonde"

Marie et Lily se regardèrent d'un air éberlué et tout à coup sautèrent de joie en entourant Hannah:

"Mais c'est génial ma puce ! s'exclama Lily.

- Tu crois ? demanda son amie

- Mais bien sur, affirma Marie, c'est super "

Sur ce les jeunes filles se rassirent

"Bon bah vu qu'on est dans les confidences les filles moi aussi faut que je vous dise . . . dit Marie, Je crois que . . . bah en fait Sirius me plaît bien . . ." fit elle avec un sourire bright colgate blancheur

- Nan ! sans dec ! t'avait remarquer toi Lily ? dit Hannah ironiquement

- Ah nan pas du tout ! mais qu'elle surprise ! répondit celle-ci sur le même ton

- Quoi ça se voit tant que ça ! demanda Marie affolée "

ses amies se regardèrent malicieusement

" en dehors de ton sourire bright colgate blancheur (**Hein nanou**!) et des petites étoiles dans tes yeux dès que tu le vois ou qu'on en parle ( **bis nanou**) nan nan ça se voit pas du tout ! dit Lily en rigolant.

- Nan plus sérieusement machou maintenant que tu nous l'as enfin avoué il faudrait peut etre que tu songe à lui parler.dit Hannah

-Mais je vais me prendre un vent monumental ! vous avez bien vu comment je l'ai rembarré dans le train. Et puis je ne parle même pas de toutes les poufs qu'il s'est tapé depuis la rentrée des vacances!

- Mais non tinquietes ça ne veut strictement rien dire et puis tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas te résister!

- Ouais ouais . .. je sais pas trop. répondit la jolie brune hésitante.

- Bon moi je te dis tu vas le voir et ce soir on veut un rapport complet sur ta demande ! dit Lily avec autorité

- Tu peux parler toi avec James ! lui fit remarquer Hannah "

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent joyeusement leur discussion tout au long de l'après-midi avant de se séparer pour diverses activités ( Quidditch, bibliotèque, déclaration-**héhéhé**-).

* * *

Après avoir chacunes finit leurs devoirs, Lily et Hannah étaient attablées pour le dîner et attendaient impatiemment Marie devant un Josh exaspéré :

"Non mais sérieux pourquoi vous l'avez poussé là dedans ? c'est pas raisonnable ! Marie est beaucoup trop sensible pour un type comme Black! il va lui briser le coeur ! et vous ne viendrez pas dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenu !"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel quand Marie arriva dans la grande salle. Elle courut dans les bras de ses amies et éclata en sanglot. La jeune rousse pu lire sur les lèvres de Josh un " je vous l'avait bien dit" réprobateur.  
Malgré tout il s'approcha de ses amies et ils consolèrent tous Marie tout en essayant de comprendre dans son discours entrecoupé de sanglots, ce qu'il s'était passé.  
"Bouuuuuuuuuuh . . . il . . . . snif . . . m'a . . . . dit . . . que . . . il avait . . . pas . . . eu bouuuuuuu . . .que ca . . . a . . . faire snif snif . . . que . . . dattendre une petite princesse pretentieuse qui ne voulait que ce . . . qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir . . . bouuuuuuuuu"  
Ses amis se regardaient d'un air impuissant et continuait de la bercer. Quand elle se fut calmer ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à sa maison avec ordre de dormir sans se lamenter.Une fois le tableau refermé, ils tournèrent le dos en soupirant.

"Pauvre Marie, décidemment elle n'a pas de chance en amour. dit Josh

-Ouais c'est vraiment pas de bol. renchérit Lily

-Mmm , approuva Hannah, Bon les amis moi je vous laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec mon chéri! passez une bonne nuit"

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et laissa Josh et Lily retourner dans leurs appartements. Ils croisèrent James dans leur salle commune mais encore une fois Lily n'eu pas le courage de l'aborder et elle alla directement se coucher après avoir dit au revoir à Josh. Elle dormait depuis un bon moment quand soudain quelqu'un débarqua dans sa chambre en allumant la lumière.

"Lily Lily ! ça y ait !" s'exclama Hannah en sautant sur son lit

"Nanou je dors ! fout moi la paix ! ca peut pas attendre demain ! dit elle de mauvaise humeur (**et oui on ne reveille pas Lily de force** )

- Non ca peut pas ! allez debout Lil's "

Résigné la dites "lil's" émergeat de sous ses couvertures.

"Bon ça va qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- J'ai dit à John que je l'aimais !lui annonca Hannah. Et il m'a répondu " moi aussi je t'aime ma puce "

- Mais c'est génial chou ! s'exlama Lily tout à coup très enthousiaste "

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à parler de la soirée de Hannah et s'endormirent au petit matin dans le lit de Lily, Hannah n'ayant pas eu le courage de retourner se coucher dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain,les cours reprirent, Marie semblait aller mieux que la veille (**pas tres compliqué en meme temps**) et tout repris son cour normal. aprés une journée bien remplie, Hannah, Marie et Josh se dirigèrent vers la bibliotheque pour faire leurs devoirs tandis que Lily partit à son cour de Runes. Exténuée, elle n'écouta qu'à moitié le cours. La seule chose qui attira son attention à la sortie du cours fut Kelly Clover pendu au bras de SON james _"mais depuis quand je dis que s'est mon james moi ! je perle complètement la boule ! c'est James ! le mec commun de toutes les poufs de Poudlard! "._ Enervée elle passa devant eux et entendu leur "conversation" (**si on considere** **que Kelly sait parler**)

"Jamesiechou, t'es plus vraiment disponible en ce moment ! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! tu sais pourtant que j'aime pas etre delaissée surtout par un aussi beau mec que toi ! minauda Kelly"

Visiblement agacé au plus haut point, James s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle:

" Ecoute Kelly j'ai essayé de te le dire de manière gentille mais vu que manifestemment ton cerveau ne te permet même pas de comprendre des énoncés simple je vais passer à la manière forte : JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI ! c'est clair comme ca ! je t'en pris reste la bouche grande ouverte comme ca, te gene pas, moi j'ai mieux à faire"

Sur ce il laissa la jeune fille pétrifiée de colère et Sirius mort de rire, et rattrapa Lily qu'il prit par les épaules.

"Alors ma belle, tu m'évites? dit il en la regardant dans les yeux

-peut etre bien que oui . répondit elle en se détachant de son emprise.

- c'est pas très sympa ça ! après l'avant gout de la derniere fois je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.répliqua t il mutin

- Mmmmm, dit Lily faisant mine de réflechir, je ne sais pas si tu le mérite vraiment . . . j'attends de voir . . . et puis . . . il n'y a rien d'officiel entre nous que je sache . . . "

A ce moment là il remarquèrent un attroupement anormal d'élève devant le panneau d'affichage. Ils s'avancèrent plus prés afin de voir l'objet de ce regroupement et appercurent une immense affiche surmontée du titre "BAL DE FIN D'ANNEE" . c'était donc ça ! le bal de fin d'Année aurait lieu la semaine prochaine (sachant que leurs examens sont cette semaine).

"Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

- Non . "

* * *

**Et ouiiiii je vous avez prévenu ! encore une fin sadike ! ki a donc dit non à une invitation de . . . KI ! hé hé hé je suis diabolike ! bon a part ca vous ne me tuerez pas encore n'est ce pas ? ca serait con de pas avoir la suite ! loooool ! on va dire que peut etre avec un certain nombre de reviews je pourrais accélérer le rythme d'écriture . . . Qui sait ! **

**Voili voilou à bientot tout le monde ! **

**Sethee Potter**


	7. Obstination

**_N'oublie Jamais_**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Hedwige09 : _Et oui toujours sadique et je te rassure . . . ça continu ! **

**_Maily Lily : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! et j'espère que la suite est venue assez vite pour toi ( parce que je pense que je suis quand meme trop jeune pour mourir surtout étranglée ! quelle mort horrible ! looool )!**

**_Dede111 : _Merciiii ! j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire ! en tout cas tu va surement etre surprise par le début de ce chapitre ! **

**_Lune : _Merci pour ton encouragement ! je vais finit par rougir ! en tout cas voilà la suite ! c'est le plus vite que j'ai pu faire ! **

**_Celine.sLineC-line : _encore une fois merci beaucoup (je commence à me répéter là quand meme ! lol ) et jespère que tu vas continuer à m'envoyer des reviews ! **

**_Nanou : _no coment ma cocote tu sais ce que je pense ! **

**_dumbledorette : _Je suis tres fiere que tu classe ma fic parmis les meilleures ! jespere que la suite va autant te plaire que le début ! **

**_Priscille : _Voilà la suite ! j'ai fait aussi rapidemment que possible ( meme si ca reste un peu lent je sais je peux etre un peu boulette parfois ! lool ) ! merci pour ta review !**

**Bon je commence à passer au cap supérieur je vais un peu plus vite dans l'écriture. Sinon j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre tellement que j'ai du le séparer en 2 bout parce qu'il est trop long ! j'ai pas encore écris la suite mais normalement elle devrais venir assez rapidemment ! merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Sethee Potter**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : obstination_

Lily observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : encore une fois le pauvre Josh se prenait un rateau **( mais un gros hein attention !).** Décidément ça devenait une habitude pour lui ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! **( plus facile à dire qu'à faire vous me direz ! )**

Tout à coup, une main qui se glissait autour de sa taille détourna son attention :

« Et si tu viens au bal avec moi est ce que ça deviendrais officiel ? » lui susurra James à l'oreille.

Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer dans le cou :

« Encore faudrait-il que j'accepte cette . . . non-proposition d'ailleurs ! »

Et elle tourna les talons sans plus de discours, très fière de son effet quand il la rattrapa par la main, l'attira contre lui et lui planta un bisou dans le cou._ « Par merlin ! ça devrait pas être permis d'être si sexy ! »_ pensa-t-elle en le maudissant intérieurement.

« Tu finiras par dire oui Lily Jolie. Affirma-t-il sensuellement

- J'attend de voir ça Potter ! répondit elle sur un ton de défit, accentuant le _Potter_ »

Sur ce elle se libéra de son étreinte **(de bras je vous rappelle ne pensez pas à autre chose hein !)** et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la grande salle où elle retrouva très vite ses amis installés à la table des Gryffondors. Se promettant d'arrêter de penser à James au moins le temps du dîner, elle s'installa avec eux et ils commencèrent joyeusement à manger en discutant avec enthousiasme du bal à venir :

« Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend ! s'exclama Hannah. Il paraît que le bal de fin d'année est le meilleur de tous les bals ! Rien à voir avec ceux de Noël ou Halloween ! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! vous imaginez un peu toute la population masculine qui se trouve dans des soirées comme ça ! ( et oui elle ne perd pas le nord celle la ! )

- Oui c'est vrai mais tu risque malgré tout d'avoir un choix limité quand même dans la mesure ou 1- tu es casée, et 2- la moitié de cette population son déjà tes ex ! fit Lily ironique

.  
- Oh par merlin mais t'as raison ! Oooohhh non ! c'est vraiment pas marrant ! Bon au moins j'aurait John pour m'amuser un peu !

- Ouais et avec un peu de chance j'vais enfin trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ! une fois n'est pas coutume. Fit Josh d'un air maussade

- Eh soit pas si rabat-joie Jo ! s'exclama Lily. C'est pas comme si tu avait toujours été seul pour les autres bals !

- Si ! répondit son ami

- Mais non rappelle toi d'Estelle Greenfair de Poufsouffle ! Tu étais avec elle l'année dernière au bal de Noël. »

Josh la regarda d'un air dubitatif et lui désigna la table des Poufsouffles d'un signe de tête. La jeune rousse pu y voir la dénommée Estelle remplir sa bouche sans interruption de purée de pomme de terre et parler en même temps, parsemant de petits points blanc **(purée)** ses **(nombreux)** boutons. Dégoûtée elle détourna le regard.

« Bon mettons qu'on ne la compte pas ; il y en eu quand même plein ! Voyons heuuuu . . . . »

L'air concentrée Lily s'ingéniais à trouver des exemples qui semblaient se dérober à elle avec un malin plaisir.

« C'est pas grave Lil's te tracasse pas c'était la seule et encore je me demande encore si on peut la qualifier de fille. Dit Josh d'un air résolu

- Oh Jo c'est bon c'est pas grave ! s'exclama Hannah. Cette année tu vas trouver quelqu'un c'est sur ! et puis tu t'amuseras un bon coup avec elle et voilà **( je sais je sais elle pense qu'à ça mais j'y peux rien c'est un fait !)** !

- Mais oui t'inquiète pas et puis de toute façon ça reste un endroit merveilleux dans la mesure ou il y a . . . UN BUFFET ! **( la gourmandise est un vilain défaut)** »

Josh et Hannah éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de Lily et ils continuèrent tranquillement leur conversation quand tout à coup Lily sentie le pied de James **( qui était en face d'elle : pas con le mec ! )**. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose sans parler. Elle se concentra donc sur ses lèvres :

« VIENS AU BAL AVEC MOI »

Compte tenu de la circonstance **(il est completement bourrin ce mec en gros)** elle ne lui offrit même pas l'honneur d'une réponse et continua de bavarder avec ses amis sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Le repas finit Josh et Lily se dirigèrent doucement vers leurs appartement afin de réviser une dernière fois pour les examens du lendemain. Alors qu'il parlaient dans les couloirs, Josh, qui tentait vainement d'expliquer à Lily que n'importe qui n'accepte pas la propositions de n'importe qui quand il s'agissait de Bal, percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un.

« Oups je suis désolé je ne regardais pas devant moi. S'excusa-t-il »

Mais la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculé ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever vers lui un regard plein de larmes. Gêné, ne sachant pas quoi faire, le jeune homme la pris par les épaules gentillemment et se pencha vers elle, Lily à ses côtés :

« Oh. Qu'est ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il »

Sans répondre l'intéressée posa un regard noir sur Lily, qui brusquement se sentit mal **( nan ! pas possible ! on se demande bien pourquoi !)** et décida de partir.

« Bon Josh moi je vais aller travaillé. On se retrouve dans la salle commune tout à l'heure. »

Et elle les laissa tandis qu'elle partit réviser en compagnie de la préfète de 7e année Gryffondor, Eleanore, dans les gros fauteuils de la salle commune. Après un certain temps, celle-ci fatiguée alla se coucher tandis que Lily s'installait près du feu avec un bon bouquin et attendais que Josh revienne. Ce qu'il finit par faire **( Quand même ! on découche pas le premier soir !)**. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle avait cette fille ? demanda son amie

- Bah . . . je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise . . . répondit-il embarrassé

- Vas y dit toujours . dit lily intriguée.

- Bah en fait elle s'appelle Cléia, c'est une Serdaigle de 7e année, et elle fait partie du fan-club de James .. . »

_« Ca commence mal. Pensa-t-elle »_

« Et tout à l'heure après l'annonce du bal, en toute logique elle lui a demandé si il voulait bien y aller, ce à quoi il aurait répondu . . . euuuh

- Bon vas y accouche je pense que je devrais m'en remettre ! s'exlama la jeune rousse agacée.

- Bon ok, il lui a fait « Tu t'appelles Evans ? » évidemment elle lui a répondu que non et il a poursuivit « Alors je vois même pas comment tu peux supposer que ma réponse soit autre que non. » enfin bref il l'a joué salop quoi . . . »

Mais Lily n'écoutait plus, elle venait d'apercevoir derrière Josh , James, appuyé sur l'encadrure de sa porte **(de chambre)**, les bras croisés, arborant un petit sourire en coin, il regardait la jeune fille. Ayant manifestement tout entendu de leur conversation, il lui décocha un clin d'œil et retourna dans sa chambre. _« Mais quel macho ! nan mais j'y crois pas ! il se croit vraiment irrésistible ce mec ! bon il l'est c'est vrai mais et alors ! je ne suis pas sa chose ! Comment faire des ennemis aux autres en une leçon demandé à Môsieur James Potter ! GRRRRR »_

« Oh Lilou tu m'écoute ! s'exclama Josh qui continuait de parler depuis tout à l'heure

- Euh oui excuse moi tu disais ? demanda Lily, reprenant ses esprits **( elle en a bien besoin ! )**

- Je serais accompagné cette année !

- Ah bon par qui ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Mais par Cléia ! Je viens juste de te le dire voyons ! tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ?

- Désolé Jo j'avais la tête ailleurs. S'excusa-t-elle

- Pas grave. Bon allez on révise les dates d'histoire de la magie et après dodo ! tu sais ce qu'on dit : trop de travail tue le travail ! »

Ils révisèrent donc un peu et allèrent vite se coucher pour être en forme pour leurs exams du lendemain.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, Lily sentit la petite boule de stress dans son estomac. Pas qu'elle soit excessivement stressée par les examens, étant sure d'obtenir d'excellentes notes, mais le principe de devoir passer devant des jury pour certaines matières la rendait peu sure d'elle. 

Elle alla donc petit-déjeuné, non sans avoir vérifié au moins 3 fois qu'elle avait bien tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans son sac, mais ne réussit pas à avaler autre chose qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Autours d'elle tout le monde aussi avait du mal à avaler son repas et parlait avec angoisse des sujets pouvant tomber etc . . . En plein milieu d'une conversation qu'elle avait avec ses amis sur les potions les plus dures à faire qui pouvait être données comme sujet, Hannah déclara d'une voix neutre :

« J'ai envie de baiser » **( je sais je sais elle est comme ca )**

Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler et la regardèrent éberlué.

« Bah écoute Nanou c'est cool mais la concrètement je suis navré de te dire que tu vas devoir attendre un peu ! fit Marie ironique

- Nan mais sérieux vous foutez pas ma gueule j'en est vraiment envie ! c'est trop nul ça fait au moins . . . mmmm . . . 10h que je l'ai pas fait ! vous vous rendez compte !

- Bon écoute je pense que de ce point de vue la tu n'est pas vraiment à plaindre chou donc tu pourrais te retenir le temps d'une journée ! s'exclama Lily »

Ce qui eu le don de remettre de la bonne humeur dans le petit groupe qui s'amusait à taquiner Hannah sur sa libido un peu trop développée **( elle est nympho koi ! looool)** tandis que celle ci désespérait de ne pouvoir voir son petit ami qu'à la fin de la journée.

Après leur repas, tous les 7e années se dirigèrent vers les cachots afin de passer leur examen de potion. Il eurent ensuite métamorphose, déjeunèrent et enchaînèrent directement avec DFCM et Histoire de la magie.

A la fin de cette journée épuisante, Marie, Josh, Hannah et Lily se retrouvèrent tous ensemble à la bibliothèque, annexée par les 7e années, pour réviser les matières qu'ils devraient passer le lendemain pour les suite des examens.

« Vous avez vu le sujet d'Histoire de la magie ! s'exclama Lily. Les elfes de maison de 1870 à nos jours ! Nan mais c'est vraiment des grands malades au département de l'éducation ! Ils croient qu'on a le temps en 3h pour faire ça !

- C'est clair ! approuva Marie. Je vous raconte même pas le plan de merde que j'ai fait et j'ai même pas eu le temps de tout rédiger ! j'ai du mettre ma 3e partie sous forme de plan détaillé !

- Bon les gens ! fit remarquer Hannah, c'est fait c'est fait , et on s'est tous lamentablement planté donc pas la peine d'en parler pendant des heures moi je ne veux plus qu'on en parle !

- c'est pas pour dire mais sur ce coup elle a raison , dit Josh, on ferait mieux de se concentrer sur la botanique et les sortilèges pour l'instant ! pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Sur ce ils se remirent tous au travail, croulant sous les livres et les parchemins divers, résumés de cours, exercices pratiques . . . Alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'extraction de la pulpe de mandragore, Lily reçut un papier juste sur ses mains. Intriguée elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un mot de James :

« Hey Lils, tu viens au bal avec moi ? signé : celui à qui tu ne peux dire non »

Cette manière si peu attentionée et si peu romantique de lui demander de l'accompagner au bal, mis Lily hors d'elle **( en plus des exams vous voyez un peu ce que ça peut donner ! )**. Elle se leva furieuse sous l'œil étonné de ses amis, et balança violemment le papier à la figure de James qui se trouvait quelques tables plus loin. Les maraudeurs étaient morts de rire devant la fausse mine dépitée de James. Lily pu entendre Rémus chuchoté, plié en deux « Je crois que ça veut dire non ! » .

Peu après Hannah vit Diggory qui rentrait dans la bibliothèque, et déclara :  
« Bon les amis c'est pas que je m'ennui avec vous mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire ! »  
Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vite vers son copain, à qui elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et qui, le sourire carnassier aux lèvres, la suivit en sortant de la bibliothèque. Ayant observé la scène, le petit groupe éclata de rire et se firent rappeler à l'ordre par Mrs Pince. Ils reprirent leurs révisions quand quelqu'un s'approcha de leur table.

C'était un 7e année que Lily n'avait jamais remarqué. Il vint voir Marie et lui demanda :

« Salut Marie, dit heuuu, je me demandais si tu aurais bien voulu venir au bal avec moi, enfin bien évidemment si tu n'as pas déjà accepté la proposition de quelqu'un. »

Marie, toujours gênée dans ce genre de situation, était toute rouge. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit que oui elle voulait bien allé au bal avec lui.

« Super ! s'exclama-t-il visiblement soulagé. On se voit cette semaine alors . Bonne Chance pour les révisions et les exams »

Et il s'éloigna l'air ravi tandis que Marie expliquait à ses amis curieux comment elle le connaissait :

« Il s'appelle David, il est dans ma maison donc je le connais un peu mais pas énormément donc voilà . . . Je suis contente qu'il me l'ai demandé ! » dit elle toute rougissante. Ses amis aussi étaient ravis de ce retournement de situation **( je rappelle qu'elle vient de se prendre un rateau par Sirius)**. Considérant à présent qu'il avait bien assez travaillés, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Le soir, après leur dîner, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour une petite soirée détente histoire de ne plus penser aux examens. Alors qu'ils discutaient autour d'une bataille explosive au coin du feu, Luc arriva parmi eux : 

« Ah bah dit donc on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de te voir toi ces temps si ! s'exclama gentillement Lily

- Oui je sais mais mes examens étaient prévus plus tôt que les vôtres donc j'ai du pas mal travailler !

- t'inquiète pas chou on comprend c'était pour rigoler. Lui dit Hannah »

Et tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur jeu, Lily et Luc s'installèrent confortablement sur un des grand sofas rouges de la salle commune pour bavarder.

« Dit Lilou, j'ai remarqué que toi et James vous vous parliez plus en ce moment.

- Heuuu oui c'est vrai mais tu sais c'est surtout parce que on est préfets en chef et qu'on doit travailler ensemble. Répondit la jeune fille gênée.

- Ah bon ? fit Luc l'air déçu. Il ne te plaît pas James ? parce que je sais qu'il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Moi j'ai plein de copines qui me demande à chaque fois de les présenter mais bon elles sont quand même trop jeunes pour lui !

_« Par merlin mais comment il peut parler de ça aussi innocemment bien sur il est CANON son frère ! c'est un vrai DIEU ! mais je peux quand même pas lui répondre ça ! »_

- Si, si je trouve qu'il est très mignon tu sais c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de charme. _« bon c'est un euphémisme mais bon c'est pas grave »_

- Si, si je trouve qu'il est très mignon tu sais c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de charme. 

- Bah alors c'est que tu le trouve pas sympa c'est ça ? mais faut apprendre à le connaître au fond il est super gentil quand il est avec les gens qu'il aime bien.

_« Ro la la c'est pas possible qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça moi ! Non ! ton frère est un espèce de Don Juan de première qui est amoureux de sa propre personne ! »_

- Oh mais je sais il est très gentil avec moi tu sais !

- Bon alors pourquoi tu veux pas aller au bal avec lui ! demanda le petit garçon tout sourire.

-Luc ?

-Oui ?

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu as eu tout seul cette idée de venir me parler de ton frère !

- Bah . . . . répondit-il embarrassé. En fait c'est James qui me l'a demander . . ."

Lily sentit monter en elle une colère sans nom . décidément il ne reculerait devant rien ! Telle une furie elle leva et se dirigea vers James qui s'amusait avec ses amis .

« JAMES POTTER ! »

Il se retourna.

« Oui Lily flower je suis à toi. Tu as enfin décidé de te plié à l'irrésistible attirance que j'exerce sur toi ?

- Ecoute moi bien parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois : JE N'IRAIS JAMAIS AU BAL AVEC UN MACHO EGOCENTRIQUE ET LACHE QUI N'A AUCUN SCRUPULE A ENVOYER SON PETIT FRERE POUR ATTENDRIR LES GENS ! »

Il la regarda l'air indifférent et lui répondit d'un ton tout aussi indifférent :

"ok ".

Ce simple mot sonna comme une insulte aux oreilles de Lily qui loin d'être calmée sortie comme une furie **( je sais je me répète)** de la salle commune pour aller se coucher. Mais elle mit un certain temps à trouver le sommeil, repensant au simple mot de James qui avait anéantit tout espoir de relation normal avec lui. Cela semblait juste confirmer son hypothèse qu'elle espérait fausse selon laquelle elle n'était qu'un défi à ses yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'elle l'était en se couchant. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot de toute la matinée et tenta de se concentrer surtout sur ses derniers examens (Runes, Sortilèges et Botanique). Elle commença enfin à se dérider quand, après le stress des épreuves elle se retrouva dans le parc entourée de ses amis qui bavardait joyeusement de leurs projets pour le bal. 

« David est absolument adorable ! Il est tellement gentil, attentionné . . . En plus ses amis sont géniaux surtout son meilleur ami qui s'appelle Swann ! En fait c'est le mec parfait ! Je suis tellement contente qu'il m'ai demandé de venir au bal avec lui ! parce qu'apparemment normalement il est timide mais là il m'a quand même demandé ! Il faut absolument que je vous le présente ! Il est super ! s'extasiait Marie.

- Ca on n'en doute pas quand on voit ton sourire colgate blancheur et les étoiles dans tes yeux ! rigola Lily. Bon et toi Hannah comment ça va avec John ?

- Super ! De mieux en mieux je dirais ! évidemment on va au bal ensemble ! j'ai hâte de le voir en costume de soirée ! il doit trop avoir la classe !

- Moi pour une fois que j'ai une cavalière elle est super ! drôle, intéressante, jolie . . . enfin bref c'est la fête quoi ! s'exclama Josh

- Bon et notre Lilou nationale dans cette histoire ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as toujours pas accepté la demande de James ! demanda Hannah.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! je ne veux pas penser à lui pour le moment ! ne gâchons pas ce bon moment . A part ça les filles ( désolé Josh c'est pas pour toi) demain on va ensemble à Prés-Au-Lard pour acheter nos affaires pour le bal ok ?

- Pas de problème pour moi ! répondit Hannah. Machou ?

- C'est ok pour moi aussi .

- Bon voilà adjugé vendu ! on se retrouve demain à 11h comme ça on mangera là-bas par la même occasion !

-D'ailleurs en parlant de manger je pense qu'on devrait peut être aller dîner vous ne croyez pas ? fit Josh. »

Les 3 filles approuvèrent vigoureusement et tous se dirigèrent doucement vers la grande salle.

Apercevant les maraudeurs, Lily ignora royalement James sous le regard amusé de ses amis (à elle). Elle persista dans cette attitude tout le repas avant de prendre congé rapidement : elle avait besoin d'un bon bain et d'une soirée tranquille au calme. Elle repartit donc vite vers ses appartements, pris une serviette toute propre dans son armoire et entra dans la salle de bain où étaient déjà toute ses affaires de toilette.

Elle rentra doucement dans la baignoire-piscine de la salle de bain des préfets et fit rajouta à l'eau très chaude, des bulles de couleurs et le parfums de la fleur d'oranger. Elle nagea un peu avant de s'allonger dans la partie « vraie » baignoire de la piscine, de manière à ce que seule sa tête dépasse de l'eau. Ainsi installée, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à tout ce qu'il s 'était passé dernièrement avec James .

_« Bon il faut admettre que quelque mois avant je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse atteindre ce point entre nous mais je commence à me demander si c'était pas mieux avant ! un fantasme devrait rester un fantasme en fait ! Il est tellement . . . ARRRRGH ! Et en même temps il est si sexy et drôle et puis caractériel, ok c'est pas une qualité mais c'est si . . . bien . . . pffff ma fille tu deviens complètement stupide il faut arrêter de délirer ! de toute façon vu comment je lui ai crié dessus la dernière fois et la manière dont il a réagit, je doute qu'il y ai quoi que ce soit à faire ! pfffff . . . déprimant. . . . »_

Pour se changer les idées, elle sortit brusquement de l'eau et s'enroula une petite serviette bien moelleuse autour du corps quand tout à coup elle se sentit attiré par une main qui la plaqua contre le mur.

« James ! mais qu'est ce que . . . »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser passioné, elle pouvait sentir l'expérience de James dedans mais aussi un mélange de brutalité et de douceur. Elle se surprit à répondre à son baiser avec envie. Quand il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, elle poussa un petit soupir déçu qui en demandait plus. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plongé dans ceux chocolats de James.

« Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

- Non . . . dit Lily dans un souffle »

Face à ce refus, il reprit ses lèvres mais avec plus de douceur que précédemment. Sa langue caressait celle de Lily et rendait ce baiser complètement irréel. Plus que de la technique, il semblait refléter le vrai James. Il descendit alors ses baisers dans le cou de Lily qui était parcouru de frissons.

« Viens au bal avec moi. Dit il d'une voix persuasive et douce à la fois

- Non . . . »

Cette fois il prit Lily par la taille, la plaqua encore plus contre le mur et la souleva de manière à ce que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille **( n'oublions pas qu'elle est en serviette ! ). **Il s'empara de ses lèvres en caressant d'une main sa nuque et ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et avec son autre bras qui la soutenait, il lui caressait le bas du dos à travers la serviette. Quand il approfondit son baiser, Lily se sentit fondre, elle s'entendit gémir malgré elle. Quand il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, brûlant d'excitation et réitéra se question en posant son front contre le sien.

« Tu viens au bal avec moi ?

- Oui . . . s'entendit dire Lily, n'en pouvant plus.

- Sûre ?

- Oui. »

Visiblement soulagé, il la reposa par terre, la regarda intensément et, après avoir un baiser léger **( comparé aux autres bien sur ! on se comprend ! lol )** il sortit de la salle de bain . Quand il eu refermé la porte, Lily se laissa glisser, pantelante, contre le mur . . .

* * *

**Je pense que je vais finir par me spécialiser dans les fins de chapitre sadike ! et encore vous ne savez pas encore la fin de la fic ! je vais encore vous faire soufrir ! en tout cas merci de lire ma fic et si vous étiez vraiment mais alors vraiment tres gentil : REVIEWS ! sinon . . . qui sait ? **

**Sethee Potter **


	8. Comment préparer un Bal

**_N'oublie Jamais_**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Bon vu qu'il n'y a pas de question particulières dans vos reviews j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de répondre collectivement et de vous remercier tous pour ces encouragements !! Et pour que vous le mettiez bien en tête : Oui je suis sadique mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ? (petite tête d'ange) !!! **

**Voilà sinon je m'escuse sincérement pour tout le retard que j'ai pris cette année (il faut dire que j'ai pas écrit du tout) mais année de Bac + dossiers de prépa + problèmes sentimentaux (et oui ca n'arrive pas qu'à vous) ont fait que je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps (un mec prenant du temps quand on est avec lui et même quand c'est fini c'est fou ca ;-) ) !! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai enfin écris la suite de ma fic, j'espère retrouver un peu de constance dans cette histoire et surtout j'espère que vous continuerez à beaucoup l'aimer et à me laisser des reviews ( ce sont elles qui m'ont convaincu de continuer !! ) **

**Bonne lecture à tous **

**Sethee Potter**

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Comment préparer un Bal_

Le lendemain matin Lily se leva telle une somnambule pour rejoindre ses amies dans le grand Hall et partir à Prés-au-Lard.

Alors qu'elles marchaient tranquillement le long du chemin qui menait au village sorcier, Hannah ne se privait pas de palabrer sur ce qu'elle voulait pour ce fameux bal, et qui devait la rendre « encore plus merveilleuse » qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Bien entendu cela incluait une robe très très très sexy (Hannah restant Hannah) et des bijoux magnifiques. Marie tentait de lui rendre un peu la raison en lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait quand même d'un bal de lycée et pas du bal des débutantes, Lily elle ne pipait mot, perdues dans ses pensées (**bien sur tournées vers James : D**)

_« Je ne comprend plus rien ! Vraiment ce type est incompréhensible ! Pourquoi il voulait tant que je l'accompagne au Bal ? c'est pas comme s'il manquait de propositions !!! Avec toutes ces idiotes pendues à ses basques il a le choix (bon certes un choix pas forcément de qualité mais bon . . . ) !! Ca doit être l'attrait de la chasse ! C'est ca les mecs : Suis moi je te fuis, Fuis moi je te suis ! C'est fou ca !! Et moi j'ai accepté ! Faut dire qu'il a des arguments . . . convaincants . . . AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH J'en meurs il est vraiment trop sexy !! Et qu'est ce qu'il embrasse bien !!! »_

« LILY EVANS !!! ICI LA PLANETE TERRE !!!! »

Le cri d'Hannah sorti la jeune rousse de ses pensées. Elle regarda ses amies comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de leur présence.

« Eh bien finalement !! s'exclama Marie, Si on t'embête tu peux le dire tu sais !! dit elle ironiquement

- Nan nan vous ne m'ennuyez pas du tout. Répondit Lily l'air absente

- Bon ca suffit là ! dit Hannah, tu tires cette tête de détérée depuis qu'on est partie ! donc maintenant dit nous ce qu'il y a !! c'est pas croyable quand même !! Hier t'étais furax , tu hurlais et aujourd'hui on dirait que t'as vu le fantôme de l'opéra !! Alors ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Lily regarda ses deux amies en rougissant, n'osant pas leur dire qu'elle avait cédé et encore moins comment James s'y était pris pour lui arracher son consentement. Finalement voyant qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas avec un silence, elle décida de tout dire (**comme si elle avait envisager de tout garder pour elle la coquine !**!) :

« J'ai . . .mmmm . . . Fini par dire oui à James, vous savez, pour le Bal . . .

- OOOO mais quelle surprise alors !! rigola Nanou, On s'y attendait pas du tout !!

- Ah ca nan mais qui y aurait cru ! s'exclama faussement Marie, Nan la vrai question c'est qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où tu lui hurlais dessus et maintenant où c'est officiellement ton cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année ? Aurais t'il déployer des armes nouvelles :p »

La jeune rousse piqua du nez, n'osant pas trop continuer son récit (pas du tout commencé d'ailleurs). Puis elle se lança, racontant par le menu détail les évènements de la veille, déclenchant des réactions violentes (**dans le bon sens bien sur**) de ses amies qui n'en revenaient pas. Hannah bien sur admirait le geste de James (**étonnant ! n'aurait elle pas fait de même :d**) tandis que Marie imaginait déjà une grande histoire d'amour fondée sur une passion dévastatrice ( **forcément après la description des baisers de James, ca laisse songeur :p**).

Et papotant toutes joyeusement elles arrivèrent à la boutique de robe de soirée que Lily et Marie avait repéré depuis quelque temps, mais qui était assez chère, c'est pourquoi elles avaient décidé de n'y aller que pour le Bal de fin d'année, qui serait leur dernier Bal à Poudlard.

Elle entrèrent et commencèrent leur recherche de la robe parfaite. Hannah (**comme vous l'aviez compris**) cherchait la robe qui la rendrait la plus sexy possible, Marie elle cherchait une robe de princesse, genre conte de fées, tandis que Lily préférait comme toujours des robes simples mais si belles qu'elles pouvaient donner à celle qui les portait une classe naturelle, juste en la revêtant. Après avoir chacune pris plusieurs robes, elles passèrent dans les cabines d'essayages, s'aidant mutuellement par leurs jugements et leurs comparaisons.

Alors qu'elles sortaient pour la troisième fois de leur cabine avec une nouvelle robe, Marie et Lily notèrent l'absence d'Hannah qui elle n'était pas sortie.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ! demanda Lily, La robe qu'elle devait essayer était un tout petit bout de tissu ! ca peut pas être aussi long à enfiler !! »

Marie haussa les épaules

« On va voir »

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la cabine d'Hannah et à peine eurent elles approcher qu'elles distinguèrent des gloussements qui provenaient sans aucun doute possible, de l'intérieur.

« J'y crois pas !!! Elle est avec Diggory !!! s'exclama Marie dans un murmure, Elle est pas sortable j'te le dis !!

- Ca c'est sur !! renchérit Lily, manquerait plus que la vendeuse débarque et on a pas l'air con comme ca nous !!! ra la la intenable !! Les blondes faut pas les laisser sortir ! dit elle en rigolant »

Et c'est alors (**évidemment**) que la vendeuse pointa son nez.

« Tout se passe bien mesdemoiselles ? les robes vous conviennent ? »

Prise d'un mouvement de panique, les deux amies commencèrent à accaparer la pauvre femme pour l'empêcher d'aller voir la cabine du fond (**celle de Nanou pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris**). Lui demandant sans cesse des nouveaux modèles, lui posant des questions quant à la matière des robes, leur mode de fabrication et tout un tas d'autre choses qu'elles même ne pensaient pas connaître (**la nécessité dévoile l'intelligence :d** ).

Au bout de ¾ d'heure, les sujets venaient à manquer alors que les deux jeunes filles avaient déjà trouvé la robe de leurs rêves (**au moins les ¾ d'heure auront été bénéfiques**). Elles se regardèrent d'un air angoissé à l'idée que la vendeuse se rappelle brusquement de sa troisième cliente (**momentanément**) disparue. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Hannah sortit triomphalement de sa cabine (**Mais où est passé Diggory**) et s'exclamant

« Je prends celle ci !! Et vous les filles ? »

Les deux autres la regardèrent d'une telle façon que les trois comparses éclatèrent de rire, devant la vendeuse ahurie, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

Finalement elles réglèrent toutes leurs achats, toujours à moitié pliées en deux, et après une bonne bièreaubeurre au Trois Balais, rentrèrent d'un pas tranquille au château, riant toujours des extravagances de la Blonde et des stratagèmes foireux de ses amies.

* * *

Une fois rentrées, elles rangèrent tous leurs achats soigneusement dans leur chambre avant de se rendre dans celle de Lily (que l'autre préfète avait accepté de quitter pour une nuit) pour une nuit 100 filles, entre copines. 

Pour cela Lily avait tout arrangé avant que les deux autres n'arrivent : elle avait mis des matelas, des tapis et des poufs moelleux dans toute la chambre, avait fait brûler un feu dans la cheminé, avait acheté toute une batterie de bonbons et de gâteaux, mis des bougies un peu partout, avait mis de la musique (ayant bien pris soin de lancer un sort d'insonorisation avant) et avait même pris soin d'apporter un objet moldu : un ordinateur portable ; comme ça elles pourraient regarder tous les films à l'eau de rose qu'elles voudrait. (il est temps de préciser que marie est d'origine mi-moldue mi-sorcière et Hannah entièrement sorcière)

Enfin les trois amies furent réunies, toutes en pyjamas et après toute une saison de « sex and the city », une série moldue que Lily adorait, des discussions sans fin commencèrent, avec (**bien entendu**) comme sujet centrale : les mecs.

« David est vraiment génial vous savez ! disait Marie, avec lui je ne me pose pas la question de savoir si je suis assez bien, ce que je dois dire ou non, ce que je dois faire pour lui plaire et tout . J'ai juste à être moi même et il trouve ça super ! C'est tellement reposant vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !! pour la première fois je me sens calme dans une relation ! c'est fou non ! Je n'ai pas à être sur le qui vive en permanence, notre relation c'est comme un grand lac plat avec un immense ciel bleu et le soleil au dessus de ma tête !!! Rien à l'horizon !! c'est merveilleux de pouvoir avoir une telle sécurité avec quelqu'un ! Et il est tellement doux !!

- Mmmm, commença Hannah, à ta place je ferais attention ! ce genre de truc c'est souvent trop beau pour être vrai. Les mecs ont TOUJOURS un truc qui va pas. C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent, il y a la partie visible et la partie cachée de l'iceberg, la seule différence entre eux c'est qu'il y en a qui savent mieux cacher leurs défauts que d'autre ! Ca se trouve c'est un super mauvais coup !! fit elle la mine effrayée

- Roooo mais c'est pas possible tu penses qu'à ca !!

- Ma chérie un homme n'est pas un homme tant qu'il ne sait pas te faire grimper aux rideaux ! c'est leur job quand même !!

-Nanou !!! s'exclama Marie mi amusée mi horifiée

- Elle a pas complètement tort ceci dit, reconnu Lily, Parce que un mec sympa mignon et tout c'est bien joli mais ca ne fait pas tout ! Il faut de la passion dans une relation ! Et à tout les points de vue si vous voulez mon avis, sinon on va directement au vieux couple sans passer par la case départ !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Répliqua Marie l'air offusqué, Si on aime vraiment quelqu'un il n'y a pas de mal à mener une vie tranquille !! Regarde où ça mène d'être trop entière comme toi Lily !! Si on fait le compte de ta vie sentimentale tu t'es toujours retrouvée face à des mecs que ca a effrayé !!

- Oui mais ça c'est parce que je ne sais pas les choisir ! Je tombe sous le charme des connards ! Je suis comme ça ils m'attirent invariablement j'y peux rien ! regarde James ! on peut pas dire que ça soit le mec le plus clean de l'école et bah justement c'est ce qui le rend 15 fois plus sexy !!!

- Alors là elle a raison Chou ! dit Nanou, C'est un pur canon parce que c'est génétique mais aussi parce que c'est un pur connard !! Cela dit je dois avouer que j'aime bien ma petite routine avec John . . . Mais, repris t'elle voyant la mine triomphante de Marie, uniquement parce que notre routine inclus du sexe à n'en plus voir le bout !! (**faut pas déconner quand même**)

- Vous êtes des anti-romantiques et des cyniques de toute façon les filles ! vous considérez à moitié les mecs comme des objets . bouda Marie

- Et pourquoi pas ! répliqua Hannah, c'est bien ce qu'ils font avec nous depuis des siècles !! à notre tour maintenant ! »

Et la conversation continua, passant par pleins de sujets, mais revenant invariablement sur le même : les mecs. Mais vers 2h du matin elles constatèrent que parler donnait tellement faim qu'elles avaient fini toutes les friandises de la chambre. Elles décidèrent donc de faire une excursion (**interdite**) dans les cuisines de l'école pour faire le plein de nourriture, et ce même si leurs vêtements n'étaient pas tout à fait adéquates : Hannah portait un bas de pyjama blanc long mais à moitié transparent avec un haut très décolleté à petites bretelles, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient quant à eux ramenés en une queue de cheval haute, Marie elle avait un ensemble caraco-shorty rose avec des rubans blancs qui constituaient les bretelles de son caraco, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan, et Lily quant à elle portait une superbe nuisette (**assez courte**) noire bordée d'un fin fil d'argent , ses cheveux , eux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et elle avait ajouté un petit ruban argent qu'elle avait mis comme un bandeau. Bref, elles avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas se faire prendre.

Une fois arrivées aux cuisines, Lily prononça le mot de passe (**quant à savoir comment elle le connaît . . **.) Et la statue bougea pour laisser passer les jeunes filles. Et alors qu'elles s'engouffraient dans le passage et qu'elles entrèrent dans les cuisines, elles apperçurent trois (**peter est volontairement évincé**) jeunes hommes déjà installés et attendant visiblement qu'on les servent. C'était les maraudeurs. A l'entrée des trois filles ils se retournèrent vers elles étonnés.

« Eh ben ! s'exclama Sirius, vous ne pouvez tellement plus nous résister que vous nous suivez la nuit jusque dans les cuisines !! »

Marie, encore honteuse de ce qui s'était passé il y a peu de temps, détourna la tête, mais Hannah ne se laissa pas faire, elle pris Sirius de haut et s'assit sur ses genou :

« Eh bien mon cher Sirius je ne crois pas vois tu, nous sommes trois pauvres jeunes filles venant chercher de quoi nous ravitailler et je dois t'avouer surtout que j'ai un faible sérieux pour les elfes de maison

- Ah ! fit ce dernier faussement sérieux, je vois, ca explique vos tenues . . . . mmmm . . . aguicheuses !! je suis cependant navré de t'apprendre que ca ne sera pas possible : le mélange des races magiques est interdit par la loi ! Quel dommage !! mais je suis toujours là pour te consoler !!

- Non merci ! répondit Lily à la place de son amie, n'en pouvant plus de supporter le regard de James sur elle, elle avait décidé de réagir.

- Lily jolie, dit James, ce n'était pas à toi que la proposition était adressée si je ne m'abuse, Sir' n'oserait pas me voler ma cavalière »

La jolie rousse piqua du nez, elle aussi honteuse des événements de la veille (c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait James depuis). C'est à ce moment là que les elfes de maison ramenèrent ce qui était prévu pour les garçons. Devant l'abondance de victuailles, Sirius proposa aux trois amies de se joindre à eux. Ce qu'elles (**enfin surtout Hannah**) acceptèrent à condition que ce soit dans la chambre de Lily, sûrement plus aménagée pour recevoir autant de personnes. Après s'être mis d'accord, tout ce petit monde se dirigea donc le plus discrètement possible vers la chambre de la préfète. Marie marchait devant, montrant le chemin, ce qui lui permettait par la même occasion d'éviter Sirius qui discutait encore avec Hannah, tandis que Remus James et Lily marchait derrière, cette dernière essayant le plus possible d'éviter de regarder le beau gryffondor (**James bien sur** !). Celui ci était en pleine discussion avec Lunard qui tout à coup sembla avoir quelque chose de très important à dire à Sirius : « Sir !!! Tu te rappelles pas la fois où on avait fait de faux duels en 5em année ?! J'avais battu James n'est ce pas ! » et alors qu'une autre conversation démarrait, James se rapprocha de Lily.

« Tu m'évite Lily jolie ?

- Absolument pas je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Répliqua t'elle faussement sûre d'elle

- Je sais pas, je t'ai pas vu de la journée, et là tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux, le sol est donc si passionnant que ca ! rigola t'il »

Ne voulant pas lui donner raison, la jeune fille commença à relever ses yeux émeraudes : « Mais non pas du . . . »

Elle venait de rencontrer les pupilles noisettes du jeune homme et, après une seconde d'hésitation de part et d'autre, James la plaqua contre le mur du couloir et ils s'embrassèrent furieusement. Lily sentait remonter ses souvenirs de la veille, décidemment qu'est ce qu'il embrassait bien !! Après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans le couloir, les autres les ayant devancé. Rougissante, Lily fut la première à prendre la parole.

« On ferait mieux de les rejoindre , ils vont s'inquiéter. » _« enfin on va surtout se prendre des réflexions . . . Si Sirius ouvre sa grande bouche je l'assassine sur place »._

Sur ce ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre de Lily, et à peine furent ils rentrés que les questions affluèrent, menées évidemment par le maître Sirius

« Eh bah alors !! Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ! vous vous êtes perdus même après sept ans passés dans ce château !?

- Nan nan, répondit Lily, j'ai trébuché, et James . . . Mmmm . . .m'a aidé à me relever. . .

- Ah oui ! demanda Hannah, Et après pour te consoler il t'a embrassé sauvagement ! Bah voilà les amis !! Tout s'explique voyons ! Quel gentleman ce James ! »

Et tout le monde éclata de rire, excepté Lily. Ils avaient tous bien vu ce qui avait retardé les deux adolescents dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Boudeuse, honteuse, et en partie furieuse de la non réaction de James, Lily balança un coussin à la figure de Sirius, qui réagit aussitôt en le lui renvoyant, mais la jeune rousse s'étant baissé il atterri directement sur la tête de James. Ainsi commença une énorme bataille de polochons qui ne se termina qu'au petit matin, quand tous aussi épuisés les uns que les autres, ils s'endormirent dans la chambre de Lily.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, Lily constata qu'elle s'était endormie sur le torse de James. Discrètement elle se leva, pris une douche et s'habilla pour descendre petit-déjeuner. Mais quand elle arriva dans la grande salle elle constata qu'il était déjà 13h et que c'était le déjeuner qui commençait. Elle alla donc s'asseoir à côté de ses amies qui ne semblaient pas s'être levées beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle. Les trois jeunes filles épuisées ne parlaient pas, ce qui souleva l'attention de Josh : 

« Eh beh vous en faite des têtes !! A quelle heure vous vous êtes couchées ?

-7h répondit Lily en grommelant. »

Voyant qu'elles étaient peu disposées à répondre, le jeune homme préféra se taire lui aussi, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre le déjeuner encore plus silencieux.

Après quoi les trois filles retournèrent se coucher, Lily trouvant sa chambre vide et miraculeusement rangée. Après une bonne sieste elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans la chambre de Lily encore une fois (n'ayant pas les mêmes maisons elles n'avaient pas de dortoir commun) pour se préparer pour le Bal. Après de multiples soins de cheveux, de peau, après s'être fait les ongles et s'être maquillées, elles enfilèrent toutes leurs robes achetées la veille.

Une fois finit, le résultat valait le coup d'œil :

Hannah portait une robe noire qui contrastait avec la blondeur de ses cheveux avec un profond décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et des rubans qui s'entrecroisaient dans le dos laissant voir ses magnifiques courbes. Elle avait enfilé de superbes chaussures noires elles aussi et à son coup pendait un petit diamant, tandis que ses boucles d'oreilles, à moitié cachés par ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés, étaient des petits cercles d'argent.

Marie elle avait trouvé sa robe de princesse : Elle était rose pâle et avait un superbe jupon agrémenté de fils d'argent et un décolleté raisonnable qui avait une forme de cœur. Pour compléter sa tenue elle avait de belles chaussures blanches à bout mi-ronds, avait un superbe chignon serré d'où aucune mèche, exceptée celle qu'elle mettait sur un côté de son front, ne s'échappait. Elle avait pour seul bijou un sautoir en argent et une bague diamantée.

Lily elle aussi était magnifique : sa robe avait la même couleur que le pelage des licornes, mi blanc mi argentée, elle avait un beau décolleté et dévoilait le dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses reins , prenant la forme d'un V, elle tombait gracieusement sur les pieds de la rousse qui étaient chaussé de sortes de pantoufles de verre (et oui cendrillon quoi :D). Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où elle avait laissé échappé quelques mèches bouclées qui retombaient doucement sur son visage légèrement maquillée, et elle portait une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait un petit diamant ainsi que de superbes petites boucles d'oreilles pendantes en émeraude.

Ainsi préparées, les trois amies entreprirent de descendre rejoindre leurs cavaliers respectifs.

En bas du grand escalier, Sirius et James attendait leurs cavalières, et comme personne ne savait qui elles étaient, tous leur fan club semblait s'être rassemblé derrière eux pour voir arriver les heureuses élues qui ne manqueraient pas d'être moquées allègrement. Kelly Clover en particulier, depuis qu'elle avait été jeté violemment par James, voyait d'un mauvais œil sa future cavalière et attendait de pied ferme la petite usurpatrice.

« Les voilà !! s'exclama quelqu'un »

* * *

**Comme d'habitude une fin un peu sadique (mais je m'améliore pas vrai ? ) !! Laissez moi des reviews !!!!**

**Sethee Potter**


End file.
